Incubi
by Muse-ical Wonderland
Summary: Draco and Blaise are Incubi. When they start going after Hermione she finds out. Can she accept them for what they are? DracoHermioneBlaise Rated: MA
1. How it started

Title: **Incubi**  
Category: Books » Harry Potter  
Author: Muse-ical Wonderland  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Published: 05-29-07, Updated: 06-29-09  
Chapters: 1, Words: 4,979

**Chapter 1: How it started**

Seven years ago…

At 10 years old Blaise and Draco were already proving why they were going to be in the top three of their Hogwarts class, which is why they were allowed down into Signor Zabini's potions workroom. It was a first. Blaise's father was a Potion's master and while a great deal of his wealth was inherited, it also came from the creation of new potions. The older Zabini had gone upstairs for a moment to answer an urgent call from the Potion Regulation department at the Italian Ministry. He would only be gone a minute but had told the boys to watch the potion for him to make sure it didn't boil over.

This one was deep red color that emitted a faintly wine like smell. The Signor hadn't explained what the potion was, and skillfully dodged any of the questions they asked about effects or uses. They only knew that it was going to make a lot of money. The lack of explanation had the boys curious. They went through the ingredients looking for something dangerous or cool.

Draco had been the one to pick up the vial. The other boy was looking at the last of the ingredients and failed to find anything interesting. "Whoa… Blaise… This is incubus blood!"

"You don't even know what an incubus is Draco."

"So, it's still blood." Blaise grabbed the vial out of Draco's hand and held it up to the light. The blood was warm in the vial and under the light it looked darker than any other blood he had ever seen his father buy. That explained the color of the potion. Carefully he set the vial back onto the table but it slipped and fell to the floor with a tinkle of breaking glass. The boys looked at each other with wide eyes. Hurriedly they bent down to try to clean it up, acquiring cuts on their hands as they worked.

Incubus blood is tricky. Given the opportunity, like the one the boys presented, it will absorb into you much faster than any other know liquid . By the time the boys had picked up all the pieces of the vial, the blood had been absorbed into their cuts, but they were too worried about Signor Zabini to notice. A few drops were all the Potions Master had put into the potion, as a single drop of incubus blood carries magical properties. The vial had contained a lot more than one drop.

The Signor was too distracted by what had happened upstairs to notice the missing ingredient. He simply put the cauldron and its contents to simmer for a few days and banished the ingredients back into his storage room with a flick of his wand. Motioning for the boys to follow him, he led the way upstairs.

Draco and Blaise had been prepared for puberty. That wasn't anything weird. They weathered those changes: the hair, the voice changing, the sudden growth spurts. Then there were the weird changes. There were days that they couldn't seem to cool off, or they thought they saw something glowing around someone. Both Draco and Blaise dismissed them as… well… anything they could think of at the time. The change that was harder to ignore was emotional.

There were days when being surrounded the students was unbearable. They had no idea why, just that the tension was so tight that they couldn't breathe. Embarrassingly, they also had to start casting impediment charms on themselves due to almost round the clock erections.

Then they began to be hot _all_ the time and to see the glowing around everyone, and it didn't go away. Finally, they broke down and went to the library. Every book that had a reference to an incubus was brought out. The blood was the only logical explanation. Otherwise they were two healthy boys. The blood was also the only thing they had in common.

It only took them minutes to realize what had happened. It made them feel better that they weren't the only ones who had ever been infected by incubi blood. Even if there were only four other reported cases. The only problem was that three of them had been infected with too much of it and had died, all in search of the secret to incubi irresistibility. The fourth had only been very slightly infected and the results were minimal. The only effect was partial empathy.

The two sat in silence for what could have been hours. Only the giggling of curious First Years disturbed them. Finally they looked at each other. Standing in synchronization they walked right out of the library, down the steps, and right to Snape's office door. They studied the heavy wood both contemplating what they needed to say. They didn't have much time. The door swung open.

"Malfoy. Zabini. What do you want?" When he took a closer look at them he realized it was something major. The two had brought pride to Slytherine for three years and it was well known that he favored them. He ushered the contrasting pair in and to seats in front of his desk.

They didn't' speak for a long time. Then Draco said 'We're incubi." Snape's persona of detachment and aloofness that he perpetually carried stayed for a minute as his brain processed what he had said. Then his mouth fell open. He had known that something strange was going on with the two of them, but this wasn't even a fleeting thought. For any other student he would have considered this a prank. However this was Draco and Blaise. The polar opposite best friends may have played pranks on Potter and his gang but not on professors. This and the changes he had seen in the boys over the past few months pushed him to believe them. The only question was 'How?"

Snape leaned back in his chair and crossed his fingers. Blaise was looking straight ahead, his brown gaze focused on something unseen to anyone else. Draco was looking to him. "Incubi can't have children and I assure you that both of your sets of parents are biological."

"It was an accident. I dropped the vial… the blood spilled, we cut ourselves…" Blaise, always either emotional or stoic was strangely distanced. Snape looked to Draco who just nodded.

Severus thought quickly. He had heard of rare occurrences like this, most of them didn't end well. It all depended on how much they had absorbed. If the last year or so was any indication it would seem that any effects from the blood were taking their cues from the boys' puberties. "When?"

"Three years ago." The quiet admission came from the blonde.

"Makes sense that it would happen now, as your coming into your sexual maturities…" Snape was muttering to himself. "How much do you know about incubi?"

"Enough to be sure. I… I don't think we're full incubi but we've got most of their traits while maintaining our human ones. We've got the higher body temperature, we see auras, we can feel others' sexual tension, and we're almost… what do the muggles call it… nymphomaniacs?" The Potions Master was scribbling notes on a piece of parchment as the blonde boy spoke. His mouth twitched at the last comment in uncharacteristic humor.

"Why are you being so calm? Doesn't this freak you out a bit?" Blaise's voice was so quiet that the scratching of the quill almost drowned it out.

Severus put his quill down slowly. He looked at Blaise for a few minutes then at Draco, the back to Blaise. He couldn't imagine what they were feeling, to learn that they were something other than normal, and incubi at that. One mistake. They would have to deal with it for the rest of their lives.

A wave of his wand had a book flying through the air to land on the desk in front of him. The outside title proclaimed it to be: _Gideon's Guide to Not-So-Mythical-Creatures_. He flipped through it until he found what he was looking for.

_**Incubi (Sex Demon)**_

_Incubi are sexual creatures that feed off of the sexual energy of humans. While most incubi are male, they can be female, but female incubi are called 'Succubi'. _

_Incubi are unnatural beautiful, a trait that aids them in seducing women (most incubi are bisexual and will not turn down the opportunity if a man were to be prime prey) for food. Not much is known about how 'food' is obtained through sexual energy as Incubi are reluctant to reveal themselves. They also have high body temperatures and are warm to the touch. When aroused this body temperature increases and the incubus becomes almost scorching. _

_Incubi are well known for their ability to feel other being's sexual arousal, as well as 'read' their aura, both of which allow for easier choices in sources of energy. These abilities can also be detrimental to the social lives of Incubi as large concentrations of sexual tension can cause harm to or even kill them. Along with this Incubi emit a constant, almost pheromone-type signal which hinders their ability to go out in public as its purpose, to lure prey, works almost too well. _

_Incubus blood is found in many desire and impotence potions in trace amounts, but large amounts and the direct blood are not used. Unlike most other bloods Incubi blood maintains it's magical qualities in minute doses. This is a curiosity based on the fact that Blood is obtained through their volunteering it, which makes it an extremely scarce commodity. Most Potions Masters will either forego the use of it in favor of more available sources, or will establish contact with an incubus as a source for it. Many muggles back in the 1500-1600's claimed to be impregnated by incubi but was controversial as many incubi claim to be sterile. _

_As far as we know no one has ever been hurt by an incubus. Both the act itself and the taking of the energy cause no adverse effects other than extreme drowsiness. _

Being the way they were had its drawbacks. Part of their allure came from the blatant sexuality they exuded. Unfortunately part of the reason they exuded it was because they always needed it. That kind of raw need wasn't good to carry around with you, and as they found out it was detrimental to leading normal lives. So, around halfway through Third year they turned to a source of release that seemed endless. Each other.

One night, on their way back to the dorm, they had been as close to calm as they came when they passed by a classroom. Obviously the occupants had been busy as they got hit with the biggest dose of sexual energy they had ever felt. It was lucky that Snape had managed to wrangle them a separate room, the rumor mill had decided that their families had arranged it and paid the school generously for the privilege; going through a common room might have resulted in an attack. They had sprinted the entire way back. Once the door was safely sealed behind them they had paced back and forth.

"Blaise, I…" The black haired boy just nodded. The clothes they had worn that night would be later found un-wearable. There was nothing slow, nothing romantic, some might not even have called that first encounter human. Mouths, hands, limbs, and cocks were tangled for hours. It was literally hours. It was the culmination of months of the tension felt from every student and staff member of Hogwarts, all of their own tension, and basically the release of everything they felt about being incubi. That required time.

After that it became a way to release when it all got to be too much. Neither would classify it as love. They both slept with other people; there wasn't even any jealousy about it. This caught the overflow, what normal humans couldn't keep up with. They simply had too many needs, and surprisingly, it wasn't awkward at all. It simply became another part of being incubi. It was also a way to keep suspicion about themselves down. There was 'teenage horny' and then there was 'something's wrong with them' levels of activity. This kept that level at 'teenage _very_ horny'.

It wasn't hard to understand the attraction. Long, black, slightly curly hair fell over sculpted features and reminded everyone of the statues that his ancestors carved back in the golden days of the muggle Roman Empire. Every girl taking muggle studies who paid attention during the lectures over the ancient civilization imagined him in a toga posing just for them. The white cloth would offset the tan skin and dark, burning eyes. He would have made a great statue, worthy even of the gods. It didn't hurt that while he didn't play quidditch he did do exercise enough to have the body of one.

Her attraction to the other man wasn't a stretch either. Girls, boys, and Professors alike dreamed of just one night with him. Rumors periodically went around school that some of the most affluent of wizarding society had offered him wealth beyond measure for his company. It was something in the way he _was._ Pale skin and even paler hair combined with a smile that had brought many almost to their knees wasn't enough. Neither was the body that he did get from quidditch, long, lean, and powerful. No, there was something else too, a kind of oozing sinfulness.

Yes, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy were deliciously opposite. Blaise invited imaginings of being worshipped for hours on end, being torturously kept on slow burn for as long he pleased. Draco on the other hand was more the type to have you screaming within seconds and not stop until you couldn't walk, or talk, for a week. Both were equally alluring. Together, well… Hermione didn't stand a chance in hell of resisting them if they didn't want her to, especially when she found out just why they were so irresistible.

For them it started on Platform 9¾ at the beginning of seventh year. A group of the Slytherin seventh years were talking quietly about the coming year. Blaise was the first to see her. She had just popped through the entrance tugging her luggage behind her. Having never seen her in anything but her uniform, the casual muggle jeans and baby doll t-shirt were a bit of a shock. She even had her hair down. The abundant curls reached almost half way down her back. The term 'bushy' never even entered his mind.

Draco, noticing Blaise's distraction, followed his gaze. A pretty girl was standing near the entrance to the platform. He should… whoa, it was Hermione. It was Hermione in an outfit that while not provocative, but was a major step up from the Hogwarts uniform. Appreciation for how she looked flooded through him. The wheels in his head began to turn. He had never considered the female member of the trio to be anything but the person keeping Potter and Weasley from themselves. Now, well, the summer had obviously been good to her. A touch on his arm brought him back into the conversation. Hermione wasn't forgotten, just tucked into the back of his mind.

Blaise's mind wasn't too far behind. After the initial surprise wore off he too began to think. He had always wondered why Hermione had chosen to be friends with the Hero and the Red One. It never made any sense. She had the family, the means, and the intelligence to match even himself and Draco. With the recent realization that she was gorgeous, that confusion was just increased. It was true that he and Draco never lacked for companionship but Blaise found himself immensely drawn to a person he hadn't looked at twice. Something about 'late bloomers' drifted through his mind before he shrugged and rejoined the talk now centered on the coming quidditch season.

Later the boys were heading back to the compartment after visiting Snape when Hermione came towards them in a rush. Her hair was still down and falling around her face as she tried to get the last buttons on her shirt buttoned as she muttered to herself. She managed before she reached them and with a quick wave of her wand the tie was tied around her neck. She fastened her robe and then with another wave sent her hair up on top of her head. Apparently satisfied she smiled to herself and ducked into a nearby compartment. A subtle glance through the window while passing by told them that it was the Head meeting.

Though neither showed any outward signs both were caught up in the unwitting show she had just put on. It was easy to imagine her trying to right herself and look presentable at the Head meeting because she had just come from a secret tryst. Those thoughts kept them occupied and mostly unaware of the stares that followed them down the hallway as students pressed against the windows of their compartments to watch them walk away.

Once they settled into their compartment, drawn the shade on the door to deter prying eyes, and cast silencing charms for the eavesdroppers, they got down to the real situation. "Any ideas?" Avoiding issues was one of the things that the two didn't do. Avoiding got you nowhere so why bother. Besides, they knew when the other one was upset anyway from reading the others' aura. They wanted Hermione. Now how to get her?

This situation wasn't uncommon. They had shared witches before. Not inside of Hogwarts, but there were more than a few over the past three years at summer houses and at societal dinners. Sharing wasn't the issue at all. Hermione was. They weren't stupid. Hermione wasn't the top of the class and Head Girl because she lied down and took things. She was one of the most determined, stubborn, and ambitious people either had ever met. She wasn't a girl to just fall to the floor in front of them when they smiled at her. It was extremely unfortunate at the moment. It would have made things easier.

"None that deal with actually getting her into our bed,,,, but plenty for after that point." Draco stretched out along the compartment bench, putting his hands behind his head, and contemplated those ideas.

"I think the first thing we need to do is get her to not hate you." The raven-haired boy said.

"She doesn't hate me. She just doesn't like me because I don't get along with The-Boy-Who-Wanked and Weasel. I've never done anything to her."

"Maybe you should tone down the fights with them."

"They start it. I can't help it if I'm getting shagged on a regular basis and they're jealous."

"We probably want to start talking to her too. Long exposure to us will help break down her defenses, and it'll get her used to us."

"We're not bloody marrying her! I say we seduce her like the sexy incubi we are and deal with the consequences later. She's stubborn but she's still human. It won't take long."

"Draco…"

"Fine, I'll stop helping them start fights with me." Blaise raised an eyebrow. Draco gave an exasperated sigh. "And I won't use my incubus wiles on her yet. But if I'm waiting, you're going to damn well help me wait."

Blaise smirked and sauntered over to his best friend. "What, Book Worm make you hot?"

"Fuck you Zabini." One pale hand grabbed the back of a dark head and the trip to Hogwarts had never been faster.

For her it had started, appropriately, in the library. Seeing Hermione spread out at a table, stacks of books by topic all over the place, and piles of notes on top of those was a normal occurrence. True, as head girl she had an entire room set aside for her and Harry to study in, but with quidditch season approaching Harry had turned it into a war room full of charts, tactics, and late-night team meetings.

Besides this had been her study table for six years. She wasn't about to abandon it. Absorbed in the effects of the Luminancy Potion on vampires she didn't notice him until he already pulled out a seat and sat. She jumped, scratching her hand with her quill in the process. The ink repelling charm she had put on her hands earlier was still working, but already blood was welling up from the cut.

Taking her hand gently, he inspected the damage. With a wave of his wand and a few muttered words the cut disappeared. He brushed his lips over the place where it had been. Their imprint while invisible was also indelible, her skin almost burned from where his lips had just been.

When she found her voice again she managed "Blaise."

"Hermione." It came out like honey; she almost felt it against her skin. He accompanied it with a slow smile. She cursed herself as her body reacted as if she were a silly first year, just like he knew it would. It was a smooth move. He had charm, looks, and money to spare. Her mother would have drooled over him, and probably printed wedding invitations had she known they were speaking at all. It was exactly the kind of man she wanted to avoid. At least… that's what her head said. The rest of her body wasn't agreeing with that decision.

"Did you need something?" Her voice was cool and cautious. He couldn't blame her. They had never interacted with each other outside of the occasional class together. Other than that they only saw each other across the invisible divide that separated Harry's camp from Draco's during arguments. More often now, especially since the start of this school year, there had been less of them due to Draco having stopped most of his share of the instigating.

He let his gaze travel over neatly pinned hair and the uniform that she never seemed to take off, and he had been paying attention since school started. He found himself fighting the urge to rumple her up like he had seen her on the train, or even just a little more relaxed like on the platform. Not that the prim and proper look wasn't giving him ideas as well. "I just saw you, wanted to say hello."

"Blaise, you don't 'just say hello', at least as far as I know."

"I do when the mood strikes me." She had a feeling that he applied that to almost everything he did. From all accounts he embodied the 'passionate Italian', leading with his heart more than his mind. It was far too easy for her to picture him when a 'mood struck' and just how impossible it would be for most women to deny him, or anyone, of either gender, for that matter. His eyes would darken and..

She pushed her dirty thoughts out of her mind firmly. She prided herself on being what seemed like the only girl in the castle that wouldn't rip her clothes off in the middle of dinner for him or Draco if they looked at her twice. She was intensely glad that they didn't offer Legilimency at Hogwarts. Unfortunately for her, being who he was, Blaise picked up on the sexual feelings. He might not be able to actually read her thoughts but he sure as hell knew what the general gist of them was. Her aura had changed from the cool blue of concentration to a fiery red that could rival his and Draco's. Yet on the outside she was just the same studious Hermione. The contrast was making his blood boil as fire raced though his veins.

Draco always did have amazing timing. He proved himself once again by coming around the corner of the bookshelf. It took all of his limited control after taking in the scene not to just drag them back to the room he and Blaise shared and screw patience by screwing them. It didn't help that Blaise looked like he was about to pounce over the table at Hermione anyway. Talking himself out of that he sauntered over to them, both of their attentions were now focused on him. He took the chair next to Blaise and focused his gaze onto the witch opposite him.

"Hermione." Much like Blaise he managed to scatter her wits just by saying her name. Not that she was going to let him know that.

"Draco." If possible, faced with both of them her voice was even cooler. It was stunning when compared with how much her aura was screaming the exact opposite. Neither Blaise nor Draco could figure out how she could ignore the inferno sure to be cooking inside of her, she was outwardly cool and calm but every wave she gave off was undermining that impression.

Hermione was beginning to get extremely nervous. Blaise Zabini talking to her was shocking enough. He was after all best friends with her best friends' sworn enemy, but to have that sworn enemy come join in was just unnerving. She was on edge waiting for the attack, or at least a snide comment.

Draco was just stunned that she had used his first name. It rolled off of her tongue like she had been calling him by it forever. He found that he liked it. The blonde knew that he had to be careful. She was clearly suspicious of them.

"So, did you come over just to say hello too?" Blaise's lips twitched in amusement. Her tongue had always been sharp. It only took Draco a moment to catch up to the comment.

"Yes, but I thought I would get creative and throw a 'How are you?' in there too." One thing she could credit them with was being able to keep up with her. For them it was vice-versa. God help her Draco was smirking, and Blaise was smiling. The metaphorical firm ground beneath her feet was crumbling.

"Why do you care?" She shot.

"Call me curious."

"I'm fine." Draco and Blaise had a hard time not cringing. 'I'm fine' was a man's worst nightmare. Blaise was more than content to sit back and let Draco handle this one.

"How are the preparations for your parents' dinner party coming?" He and Blaise had thought about and talked about little else since both receiving owls from their respective mother's about it. It had been made clear that both were expected to attend. Not that they were complaining. It was time with Hermione away from school and her friends. Time that was going to be spent wholly in her company as they were the only three young people on the guest list.

"Good. Everything is ready. The only thing left to do is wait. Although mother keeps owling about the color of the table cloths, mostly because I won't let her change the menu again." Blaise and Draco laughed. They too had been through the planning by their parents of a major social event, and felt the exact same way about it. "I take it you two will be in attendance?"

"As long as our invitations still stand." That smooth line was delivered by Blaise. They started talking about the various guests who would be there next Saturday and how ridiculous some of the events they had attended had been.

The three stayed that way all afternoon. The essay was forgotten in favor of talking with the boys. There were pauses in the conversation but they were never awkward. Instead they were comfortable until one of them mused about something starting them off again. When it came time for dinner all three were astonished. They had been there for almost four hours. Blaise and Draco put some of the books away while Hermione packed up.

Just before exiting the library they stopped. None of them were particularly keen to go back to how it was before. While the boys had been looking forward to this shift in their relationship with her, Hermione had been railroaded by it.

"So I guess I'll be seeing you on Saturday."

"Yes, you will." Blaise's voice left no room for questioning, and it hinted at something… more intimate. He leaned down and placed a soft lingering kiss on her cheek. The nearness and the feel of his lips on her skin was doing major damage to her ability to stand. When Draco mimicked Blaise on the other side she thought she might collapse. Both men had infused the kisses with a little bit of incubi pheromones. It insured that she would think about them long after they were gone. Blaise opened the door and swept his arm to usher her out.

"Good night Hermione." With that and the swish of their robes they were gone and headed back to their rooms in the dungeon. When she had regained her sense of balance she headed down the stairs to dinner. Whether she would admit it or not she had loved talking to them. They were interesting and smart, and far better conversationalists than most of the people at Hogwarts. They were also troubling. Why had they come talked to her? She had let down her guard this afternoon and had fun with them. What if they were using her? She tried not to think about it. She told herself that it had just been an interesting conversation with two peers. Nothing more. Even if she couldn't stop remembering how yummy they had looked sitting across from her, or the way her cheeks still burned where their lips had touched, or how quickly and forcefully her body had responded to a kiss on the cheek.


	2. The Dinner Party

"Hermione are you still up here? The guests are starting to arrive."

"I'll be down in a minute, Mother." Her voice betrayed none of the nerves currently jangling through her body. The past few days had seen her tied up in knots. As always Blaise and Draco strode through the halls confident with their place in them. The only difference was the seemingly genuine smiles that Hermione received from them whenever she wasn't with Ron and or Harry. Every time her world tilted on its axis and left her spinning. She hadn't talked to them directly since the library and now the prospect of doing so left her short of breath. There wasn't even Ron and Harry to be a distraction tonight.

She felt silly. Men had never gotten to her like this before. She usually could just dismiss them and go back to studying. After all there was plenty of time for that sort of thing after she finished with school. The two men downstairs were proving impossible to dismiss. Now she was, to be honest, hiding from them and their effect. She studied herself in the mirror once again. She had been ready a while ago really. She had just spent the last hour pinning miniscule hairs and placing unneeded finishing touches on her makeup.

"This is ridiculous." Not allowing herself any time to hesitate she walked to her bedroom door and out of it. The soft clinking of glasses from the cocktail hour and the murmur of voices floated to her ears. She made her way down the hall and to the stairs. As her hand touched the banister her heart started racing and her stomach felt off. Tramping down the urge to run back to her room she took the stairs one at a time. Every step seemed to constrict her more. Just as she was turning to go back, her mother appeared.

"There you are. Hermione you look fantastic. I told you that was the dress to get. It looks like it was made for you. Just wait until everyone sees you." With that she was lead down the hall. The most prominent witches and wizards in Britain and some from farther were gathered in the sitting room. They were clustered in groups all talking politely about business or the ministry or who they ran into in Diagon Alley. The conversations petered out as the Granger women walked in. Ryla was beautiful tonight but it was Hermione that stunned everyone to silence.

The red dress robes were just tight enough to show off her now developed figure but not tight enough to cause controversy. The neckline was wide and fell off of her shoulders leaving her neck and shoulders bare. It skimmed ending just high enough to show off the matching red heels. Her hair had been left down and ran in a river of curls to just past the middle of her back. The makeup was light accentuating the delicate features and wide eyes but hardly noticeable. The affect was a definite change from her usual attire and not something she would have ever worn normally but her mother had insisted.

"Hermione, you're seventeen now. It's high time you started looking like it. After all, you did inherit all of the good genes. When I was seventeen your father…" Ryla Granger had kept on like this for a while before Hermione had finally consented just to get her to stop talking.

Then the chattering started again. The men went back to their business and the women back to their societal news but the wheels were turning. Society had been waiting for years for the only Granger heir to finally blossom. If this was any example Hermione had finally arrived. For those who had sons of the appropriate age one eye was kept on the young heiress to see if they could some how match them together.

The moments of silence before conversation had been resumed had been some of the scariest of her life. She had almost stopped breathing when every eye in the room had turned to her. Now she allowed her lungs to get oxygen. Her eyes wandered over the crowd. She knew every person in it and smiled if they caught her eye.

"You look lovely my dear," Mr. Granger had appeared out of the crowd. Brushing a kiss over her cheek he whispered to her. "Far too lovely to be my little girl. I'm afraid my wand will have to remain in my hand so I can hex away all of your suitors." Hermione laughed. Straitening he said, "Come with me. There are some ministry officials here who would like to meet you. They're positively drooling over your school marks."

Twenty minutes later found her laughing along with said Ministry officials as she listened to stories from the wilder cases they had experienced. The stories had started off as a way to entice her to come work for them and had ended up a competition between the men to see whose cases were funnier and more outrageous. The back of her neck prickled as she felt eyes on her.

"Gentlemen your stories are truly entertaining but I feel as though I'm ignoring the rest of the guests…"Complaints were voiced but Hermione managed to escape with a plea that they save some stories for later in the evening when she would return to hear them. Heat crept up her spine as she scanned the room looking for her watcher.

"You look ravishing Hermione." The heat turned around and pooled in her abdomen. Draco's words rang though her and sent her senses tumbling. She whirled around to see them standing side by side just far enough away to be polite but close enough to feel the full impact of their presence. Her mouth went completely dry.

They made a stunning picture. Both were wearing standard formal black but Draco and Blaise far outshined the other men in the room. The black seemed to suit both the light and darker complexions equally and highlighted the shared height, broad shoulders and lean hips.

Hermione found her senses reeling again as Blaise claimed her hand to brush his lips against it purposely skimming over the spot where her quill had scratched her. Before being released the hand was passed to Draco who mimicked Blaise's actions.

"Thank You Draco, You two look dashing as well." Only her years of grace and poise in any situation kept her voice from wavering. 'Dashing' was an understatement. 'The embodiment of sex' was more like it. Covert glances were shot across the room at them. Minds wandered and small pangs of jealousy were felt. None watched more closely that Narcissa Malfoy, Maria Zabini, and Ryla Granger. Of all of the young wizards of this generation it was perhaps the three now making their way over to the refreshments that were poised to take the wizarding world by storm.

Not only were all three epitomes of intelligence, wit, and beauty, they were also the products of unions of six of the oldest and purest lines in the world. Being heirs to massive fortunes didn't hurt either as both Hermione and Draco were only children, and Blaise's share of his family's wealth rivaled theirs.

Hermione was currently having a hard time putting one foot in front of the other. Walking between Blaise and Draco was doing serious damage to her ability to even stand. Blaise and Draco were smiling at each other over her head. They had seen the abrupt shift in her aura after she had heard Draco's voice and then watched it deepen as she had taken them in. As she waked next to them it slowly kept deepening in color. That combined with how she looked tonight was doing serious damage to their controls. To avoid acting on his baser impulses Blaise spoke.

"Are you looking forward to the Halloween Ball Hermione?" She was so absorbed in not falling that the question didn't penetrate for a moment.

"Oh, yes I am. It's hard to believe that Dumbledore got The Duelers to perform. I've been hearing their new songs on the Wireless." Draco glanced at Blaise again this time with a genuine smile. He knew how to get firmly into her good graces now.

"I never took you for one to listen to the wireless."

"I love music. I just never have time to listen to it at school. To be honest it's my way to unwind a bit during my breaks away from school."

"Jackson Jay is their lead singer right?" Hermione nodded absently. "I could introduce you if you would like me to…" She stopped dead in her path and turned on heel to face him.

"You know Jackson Jay?"

"Jackson Jay is a stage name. His real name is William Varnum." He saw the realization dawn upon her face.

"He's your cousin?" Draco just nodded. "I had no idea."

Her face was lit up with excitement and her smile was radiant. Only the thought that they were surrounded, and that part of the crowd consisted of all three of their sets of parents kept Draco from kissing her. He caught Blaise's eye. Blaise was feeling it too. The expression 'saved by the bell' had never been more apt. The dinner chime echoed through the lounge and tiny golden birds appeared in front of each guest waiting to show them to their seats.

The two boys beside her laughed then followed the trail of tiny stars that trailed in the bird's wake. Hermione was already aware that her seat was directly between Blaise's and Draco's. The surprise for them was both a pleasure and a problem. They were already worked up and having her right next to them for what was sure to be a few hours was going to be torture. Blaise beat Draco to Hermione's seat pulling it out for her. She smiled and graciously accepted the action.

As each of them took their seats the golden birds landed in front of them and became inanimate once more. Everyone else was delighted as the birds turned into souvenirs but Blaise's and Draco's weren't done yet. The gold seemed to melt off of them revealing a deep green. Instead of the red writing on the other's birds the script that spelled their names was brilliant silver. Hermione's lips twitched up in pride and amusement. They both turned to her in astonishment.

"I knew you wouldn't keep them if they were gold and red." It was a plain stated fact.

"I thought that the birds were your touch. Now the thought is confirmed." Blaise was suitably impressed. The birds were a great touch and would serve as a remembrance of the night. She smiled at the compliment.

Much like at Hogwarts food appeared in front of each diner. The three students ate their fill glad for the break from school food. There was nothing wrong with the school food… it was just… boring. The salad of tender greens and exotic vegetables, the sesame encrusted tuna with soy, and the braised beef was definitely not boring. Had Blaise been freer about the comparison he would have called the food orgasmic.

He couldn't help himself when the chocolate mouse appeared. Not only was it succulent. It had also been flavored with a hint of, if he wasn't mistaken, Zabini merlot. Chocolate and wine were two of his favorite things and the combination almost made his eyes roll back into his head at the first taste.

Glancing next to him at Hermione and Draco's reactions was a mistake. They were obviously of the same opinion and it showed on their faces. Hermione's eyes were closed and the corners of her mouth were turned up in a sumptuous smile. If he tried hard enough he could almost hear the purr she was suppressing.

It was Draco's expression that really had his incubi blood singing. He and the blonde had been lovers for so long that Blaise knew all of the expressions and what provoked them. The one he was currently wearing had previously only been brought about when Blaise worked that spot behind his left ear. It left Blaise wondering what could make Hermione wear that expression for him.

I had been hard enough to focus on engaging in conversation while being in this proximity to the two. Now he could feel the control slipping from his grasp. The water he drank seemed to evaporate in his mouth. Under the table he slipped his wand from his pocket and cast a charm over everyone so they didn't notice him slip from the room. The only ones not affected by it were Draco and Hermione. Both watched his departure with a mix of concern and admiration for the view.

"Excuse me love." He followed Blaise out of the room. Hermione was worried but also relieved. She hadn't been able to breathe all night. She keenly felt it every time she bumped hands with one of them or they had touched her to emphasize their point of view on something. Considering the opinionated nature of all three this had happened a lot. She had had the slight feeling of drowning in their presence since they had sought her out earlier. Taking the deep calming breaths she had been needing, she focused on her mousse and on not thinking about the two empty seats next to her who still seemed to carry the presence of their occupants.

Blaise was leaning over the marbled sink splashing himself with cool water when Draco found him. Neither said anything. They didn't need to. It was obvious what was wrong with Blaise. At least it was obvious to Draco. The blonde leaned against the wall waiting for the darker boy to calm down.

"Scopata." _Fuck_

"As I recall you were the one who shot down that plan in favor of a proper seduction. One that takes time." Draco reminded him drily.

"Perchè ascoltate me."_Why do you listen to me?_ Draco's mouth quirked at Blaise's use of Italian in place of English. It was something he only did when he was exceptionally angry… or exceptionally turned on. Most of the time he didn't even know he did it.

"Non conosco il mio amico."_I don't know my friend._ Draco had learned Italian long ago just by being at the Zabini villa so much. Blaise managed a laugh. He often asked Draco why the blonde listened to him. He always answered that he didn't know why. In truth Blaise's plans were usually more ethical and took longer but he often voiced that life would be easier if he followed Draco's more direct methods.

The moment distracted him enough for him to get his control back. He still wanted to snog the smirking Slytherin into the wall but could at least resist the impulse. He straitened, cast a drying spell on his face, and started towards the door. Pausing he glanced at Draco. The blonde was still smirking about his temporary language amnesia. A heartbeat later the smirk was being snogged off of his face by cause of it. The kiss was all fire. As suddenly as it started it was over and Blaise was out the door leaving a disheveled Draco to pull himself together while cursing his best friend.

Hermione was so deeply lost in her musings that she didn't notice him re-enter the room until he slid back into his seat. She jumped and almost knocked over her wine glass in her surprise. Blaise's fingers wrapped around hers on the stem of the glass to help her steady it. Neither retracted their hands until long after the appropriate time table both caught up in the feeling of the other's hand beside theirs. A slight breeze was felt as Draco swept back into his chair with slightly more force than was really necessary. It had the desired effect though as both Hermione and Blaise withdrew their hands from the glass and from each other.

Dinner had passed with laughter all around. Everyone thought the food was superb as was the conversation. The guests lingered at the table until the call of wine, tea, and firewiskey became too much and everyone went back into the lounge. Still having Blaise and Draco attached to her sides Hermione headed for the balcony for some air. With a flick of Draco's wand glasses of wine flew into each of their hands.

In contrast to the warmth inside the balcony was cool with a slight breeze. Draco, already having been beaten once, was quick to shrug his jacket off and drape it lightly across Hermione's shoulders throwing a smug smirk at Blaise as he did so. Ever the Slytherin the blonde also took the opportunity to cast a spell over the room they had just exited to discourage those inside to follow them out. Before he put his wand away he also whispered '_Obscurus'_ thus ensuring that those inside could not watch them through the glass French doors. He turned his attention back to the two now having an animated discussion on the merits of Italian wine vs. French wine.

"Give up love, this is an argument you'll never win." Draco studied the now exasperated brunette. He rather liked seeing her in his coat. It made him think of her in just the coat… or in just his shirt with her hair wild after a night with him and Blaise…

Sensing the shift in Draco Blaise tried to cover for him. "Draco's right Hermione. Wine is meant to come from Italy." Only a lifetime of dominating over his emotions and a few years' practice of reining in his incubi kept Draco in control. Even still he didn't manage to completely contain his pheromones. He realized this as he heard Hermione's heart quicken and felt he skin heat even from his proximity of a few feet. Blaise was closer and Draco could see the muscle in his jaw tense as he fought his own incubi. Some of his pheromones were escaping and mixing with Draco's.

For Hermione the mixture was lethal. A shaky hand reached for the balcony in an effort to keep herself on her feet. The inky night was broken only by the diamond shine of billions of starts over the valley.

Her head was swimming and she was incredibly aware of the two men that were with her on the balcony. Alone. The proximity of the party was in no way deterring her sudden desperate desire for them. Electricity shot through her as she felt a hand on her arm. She whipped around. Behind her the cool stone of the balcony pressed into her. She was more likely to go through it than to go through the two men who now stood side by side in front of her. The hand had retreated back to its owner.

She had never seen anything like it. They radiated power and seduction and sex. Their eyes almost glowed with intent and intensity. The beauty of the two men was almost blinding. The power of two fully mature, albeit young, incubi was being unleashed upon her. As strong willed as she was she didn't stand a chance.

"Come here Hermione." Each of the incubi reached out a hand to her. Unable to look away from them she somehow found the strength to let go of the balcony and take a step towards them…

All they had needed was that one step. It was the physical incarnation of her acquiescence. In the back of her mind she could hear no-longer-dominating part of her mind ask her what in Merlin's name she thought she was doing. There was no answer. The power in each of the two men flowed from them and wrapped her in their thrall eliminating any resistance.

The coercion of incubi victims wasn't physical. Physical coercion bred mental resistance and resentment. Instead the power seduced the mind and spirit coaxing the, in this case, witch, to come to them completely willingly. Later she would think of how the pheromones worked their way into her mind releasing chemicals that overpowered her neurons. Later she would go over her behavior wonder why although even skilled Legilimens found it almost impossible to access her mind, that she simply had no resistance to these two men's thrall. Later she would think about this way too much.

Now however she wasn't thinking at all. Her heart didn't even have time to beat as they seemed to appear instantly beside her. She was turned was being snogged as though their lives depended on it by Draco in the next instant. The experience was beyond anything Hermione could have imagined. His lips were hot and heavy on hers. There was no questioning or hesitation, the kiss as arrogant and demanding as the man. Before she could react to it much less enjoy it she was pulled away.

Blaise had been as patient as was possible given the situation and allowed Draco a few seconds before taking his turn. He didn't immediately kiss her instead he ran his hands ever so slowly along the line of her chin and up to tangle in her hair at the sides of her head before tilting her head back to receive him. His lips were just as hot as Draco's but laying out a trap to ensnare her instead of the all out take-no-prisoners attack. Blaise was so skillfully distracting her that she never felt the pressure or heard the pop accompanying side-along apparition.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Draco was blessing the day his parents gave him his own wing… on the other side of the manor. It meant no interruptions or even knowledge of what was about to happen. All three sets of parents would assume that they just got bored and went back to school. In fact the blonde would have gone there to his and Blaise's private rooms but he couldn't apparate directly into them and walking from the gates wasn't an option.

His incubi decided that it didn't like Draco's coherency. It pushed him to pull Hermione out of Blaise's arms. He had to give Blaise credit. He didn't complain at the interruption and instead made himself useful and divested himself of multiple layers of clothes. Then he worked on Hermione's. Actually he just got impatient and used his wand to banish her clothes back to her room. With the loss of her robes Hermione found that the room, with cooling spells to facilitate its normal occupant, was chilly and pressed forward to try and steal the heat that was radiating off of him. Blaise saw her shiver and wrapped his arms around her bringing her skin to skin with his chest. His lips were launching an assault on the side of her neck. Not really realizing what she was doing she tugged at Draco's clothes, in her current state fruitlessly, in order to try and get closer.

He released her to Blaise while he made quick work of his clothes. Blaise took the opportunity to catch her around the waist and walk her backwards toward the room-dominating bed. As he leaned her back onto it he couldn't help but notice that while the red had certainly looked good on her tonight, she looked even better naked and surrounded by green. His preference for the color certainly had no effect on that judgment.

Almost immediately she was joined on the bed by Draco. Blaise had to take a minute to remind himself of what breathing actually required. The two of them together on the bed in front of him was arresting at best. Snapping out of his trance he got his arse into bed with them. Draco was on her neck. Blaise started at the bottom.

Hermione was convinced that this couldn't possibly be happening. It had to be a dream. The only problem was that she wouldn't have thought of this in order to dream about it. The mouths, one on her collar bone, and one on her ankle seemed to be trying to convince her that this was indeed real. They were doing an outstanding job. For someone who was too buried in books to even look at boys the sudden physicality of the situation was severely heightened. Along the way Blaise kept a close eye on her face. When he nibbled the inside of her thigh just above her knee he smirked in triumph. He had made her look like she had during the mousse.

The Italian left her legs when he saw Draco nearing her breasts. He skimmed his lips over her as he went sending shivers down her spine at the barely-there contact. He managed to time his arrival at the same time as the blonde. Hermione's eyes flew open as they attacked in sync. Two completely different techniques left her gasping and her mind sparking. Draco nibbled and licked while Blaise countered it with the softer movements of just lips and occasionally tracing patterns with his tongue. When they both sucked at the same time she arched at the feeling with a soft moan.

The pushing of their demons made the two men relentless and merciless. She might not be ready for the heady sensations but they gave them anyway. Combined with the pheromones it was putting her mind into overdrive. She ran her hands over their backs and dove them into their hair. She was desperate for something… she just didn't know what. Blaise left his place and traveled up to fixate again on her mouth. She met him in intensity. Draco left his place too but traveled downwards instead. Hermione was preoccupied with the mouth on hers and didn't notice that Draco had moved until she felt him part her thighs and fix his mouth between them. Her hips bucked but were held in place by his strong hands. She whimpered around Blaise's lips. When the blonde's lips caught her most sensitive spot between them she thrashed in his hands.

Between her newness and Draco's expertise it wasn't long before she was constantly whimpering and desperately clinging to Blaise who still had her mouth ensnared with his while running a hand across her breasts. She ripped her head away from his. "No… I can't… I can't…too much…" A tongue twist from Draco proved her wrong and tore a keening cry from her as her world exploded. Then the world went dark.

The two incubi trembled as the force of it washed over them in waves. The energy was overwhelming. More so than either had felt before. It knocked them for a loop and it took them a lot longer than usual to recover. After they had settled their incubi, fully satisfied with the energy that Hermione had released, retreated leaving Draco and Blaise to be themselves again. They were always calmest after the incubi had been… 'fed' seemed to be the most appropriate word.

They locked eyes each slightly panicked about what just happened. They hadn't intended this and weren't sure how Hermione would act. Turning and expecting to meet a furious or just scared girl they instead were met with closed eyes and great view. Deep even breathing alerted them to the fact that she might not be okay.

"I think she passed out…" Blaise met Draco's gaze. Now that the raven haired warlock had begun to think clearly the reality of the situation was hitting him at full force. "She's going to lose it when she wakes up. She's barely kissed let alone what we did tonight. She'll blame herself… after all to her it was a hormone reaction. With two… Merlin, Draco."

"_Somnius_" Draco had summoned his wand and it was now pointed at the deliciously naked brunette behind him. The spell would keep her asleep until he released her from it. "Calm down Blaise. Panicking won't help anyone. Least of all her." At this point he wasn't in the best mood. A certain body part was letting itself be known… painfully.

Blaise had sat up and now dropped his head into his hands. He dragged his hands over his face and looked back at Hermione. She was beautiful and innocent as she slept. There was nothing he could have done to prevent this, as much as he hated to admit it. Things had just moved a lot faster than any of them had predicted. It wasn't as if she hated them… but she never would have done this without the pheromone intervention.

The incubi were fighting with them about him stopping. They could have her right now, just release her from the spell. If she hadn't passed out… Before he could stop it a smirk graced Draco's features. He had Blaise had managed to make her pass out from an orgasm…

"Draco, stop. We have to figure this out." Blaise grit his teeth as the Draco's lusty thoughts washed over him again. He shook with the effort to keep a clear mind. It killed him when the solution popped into his mind. "She can't remember."

That snapped the blonde out of his trance. "Wait… what?"

"We can't let her remember this Draco… she'll never forgive us."

"Blaise…" He said it weakly. "That was…"

"I know. It was…"

"Powerful, Sexy, the best bloody thing to ever happen…" Draco got cutoff.

"I know!" Blaise sunk his head into his hands. "I know… but for her it will be overshadowed by other things."

"Like what?" Now Draco was getting defensive and even a little bit whiny.

"Like the fact that her best friends hate you, and me by association. Like the fact that before tonight she's barely been kissed. Like the fact that we've only ever had a limited number of real conversations. Like…"

"Okay, I see your point." The Italian couldn't help but notice how sexy his friend was when he was naked and pouting. "Blaise whatever it is that you're thinking about really isn't matching all of the noble-ness of what you're saying. I suggest for the sakes of our hard-ons that you stop thinking about it."

"Right. So oblivate it is then. What are we going to plant in her head that she did?" He watched the blonde slide off the bed and start pacing. Draco turned, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Not oblivate… Memore Somni. We can't let her remember it as it actually happened… but what if she thinks it was a dream instead?"

"Draco…"

"Blaise, it's perfect. All of the thoughts and feelings are still there but it never actually happened. This may be the best way for this to have gone." Actually the dark haired man could think of a lot of better ways for it to have gone. They all included her not passing out, and not in any way being upset. Considering that there was nothing at this point that could make those scenarios come to pass he had to acquiesce to Draco's idea. It did seem logical. They got what they wanted… mostly. She didn't have to deal with what just happened.

"We still have to make up for what happened between the balcony and her falling asleep." A triumphant grin spread across the pale face.

"I already thought of that. We can apparate her back to her room at her home. We can just tell her parents that we were talking in the drawing room and that she got tired and went up to bed we can plant that in her head too. They'll excuse her not saying good-night to the guests if most of them have gone home already. If we come out of the drawing room no one will be the wiser. It opens onto the balcony too." Blaise was nodding at the blonde. He saw that all needed points had been covered.

"We better be quick. We've been gone a while. They'll be looking for her soon. I'm sure our parents are wondering where we got off to as well."

"Good. Then we can come back and take care of ourselves…"


	3. Studying

The next morning Hermione woke up a little groggy but feeling amazing. She smiled remembering the dinner from the night before and the two men who had attached themselves to her. The end of the evening was a little fuzzy but she could still remember everything. She must have been tired from helping her mother set-up earlier and the long night. Her face flushed red as she suddenly remembered just what she had dreamed about after slipping into bed last night. It was more vivid than any of her other dreams had been, almost as if it had actually happened.

Her body tingled as images of the three of them passed in her mind. She could almost feel their lips and hands on her. She warmed as the play-back continued in her head. A loud crack tore her from her imaginings and a loud scream from her throat.

"I sorry Miss Hermione. I wasn't meaning to scare you." Huge bugged eyes looked at her and begged for forgiveness. Wendy's big floppy ears were twitching with fright. She sighed. 

"It's okay Wendy, really. I was just startled. There's nothing to be afraid of." Her eyes took in the little house elf fondly. She had been with the family for years and was the elf who mostly looked after Hermione. She hated that her family kept house elves. She saw the convenience in having them but S.P.E.W. was still alive in her heart. At least she had convinced her parents to free them so that all of the elves now worked for them by choice.

"Mistress is wanting you downstairs Miss. Breakfast will be ready in minutes."

"Thank you Wendy. Please tell her I'll be down shortly." The little elf nodded and was gone with a crack. Climbing out of bed she went to her wardrobe and pulled out slacks and a sweater set. It really was much more practical to wear muggle clothing everyday.

Monday morning came and with it Arithmacy. Blaise and Draco found that they walked to class with dreaded anticipation. Seeing her, and not being able to touch her the way they wanted to, was going to be torture. The hours of mutual gratification that they had engaged in both Saturday night and a few times on Sunday didn't take the edge off of their desire for her. They also wanted to see how she was going to react to them after they had modified her memory. Luckily neither of her two shadows would be around to influence her behavior as the class wasn't required to get into Auror training.

The class was very small. The two men were only taking it because it would help with the businesses they stood to inherit. A couple were, like Hermione, taking it for intellectual pursuits. The rest either took it because it fit into their schedules or because they needed another class. All total only eight people were in the class including the three of them.

Hermione entered dazedly. Taking her usual seat in front she shook herself of her thoughts before taking out parchment, a quill, ink, and her notes from last class. Right after, the two causes of her dazedness entered. Smiling to themselves at the sight of her in the front row center they swept down the isle and slid into the seats behind her.

Immediately awareness shot through her at their close proximity. Even though the two best friends normally had heightened senses during the school day, what with the hormones and drama floating through the school, they too experienced an even greater level of perceptiveness. Heat flooded through all of them and Hermione's face tinged pink realizing that the two men she had been, and still was, daydreaming about were less than a meter away.

Blaise was the first to snap out of his reverie and talk to Hermione, who hadn't physically acknowledged his and Draco's presence yet. "Good Morning Hermione." His voice floated over her both calming and electrifying at the same time. Once the lump in her throat at the sound of his velvety voice dissolved she was able to answer.

"Good Morning Blaise, Draco." She didn't trust herself to turn and look at them considering that she still couldn't stop thinking about the dream so instead she answered as she dug through her bag for an extra quill. She was steadfastly ignoring her body's desire to drink in their appearances by not looking at them.

Soft hair brushed against her cheek and before she had a chance to take in the implications hot breath brushed against her ear and sent almost violent tremors throughout her body. "We had a good time on Saturday. Thank you for being such a lovely hostess." She could do nothing but nod and try not to break her quill for holding it so tightly. She was biting her lip to keep from moaning at his proximity. She felt slightly feverish and more than a bit foolish at her reaction. The blonde leaned back and sat at his desk properly once again.

Part of his and Blaise's plan involved using 'we' and 'us' as much as possible. They wanted to make it clear that they were a package deal. Not blatantly, but subtly. She wouldn't really know but they read her desire for each of the equally and made sure that she subconsciously knew that choosing wasn't an option.

Luckily for the witch the Professor walked in and terminated her thoughts of just turning and leaping over the desks at them. That would be bad. She tried to shake it off. She didn't think like that. Prim and proper Hermione wouldn't have thoughts of two mouths and two bodies in her bed. Not her. Everyone who knew her wouldn't believe it even if they saw it pulled from her head and put in a pensieve.

The witch didn't fair much better for the rest of class. She could feel them behind her. She almost made herself believe that she could feel the heat they seemed to generate like a permanent warming charm. By the end of class her normally neat script had degenerated as far as her nerves and she had more nervous energy than Neville when faced with Professor Snape. She almost broke her ink well in an attempt to leave as quickly as possible. Transfiguration was next and was thankfully free of her distractions.

They were not so easily thwarted however. Giving her up on Saturday night had been one of the hardest things in their life so far and they were both itching for time with her now. Plus they had yet to see her face as she hadn't looked at them during class and had skipped breakfast this morning. Higher powers seemed to be on their side as despite her best efforts, and being almost at the door, they were still the last ones in the room.

"Hermione!" Stilled in her spot with the ability to breathe just out of her reach beyond the door in front of her she was debating whether she should turn around. Thus far she had managed to avoid looking at them fearing what might happen if she did.

"Yes?" Summoning all of her house's legendary courage she pivoted to face them. Mistake. They were devouring her with their eyes. She doubted if they knew they were doing it. Though with this particular pair anything was possible. She was blindsided with their looks, their power, their charisma. Just looking at them had her world tilting dangerously. Her dream floated unbidden into her mind. A flush crept its way up her neck and into her cheeks.

"We had thought that this weekend might have made us friends." He had to restrain himself from cringing at the word 'friend' as he said it.

She looked at him questioningly. Something was odd about the entire situation. 'Friends' was not what Hermione would have called an ideal situation. She supposed that she did in fact enjoy spending time in their company if the library and the dinner party were any indication. She wasn't sure how she felt about being friends with Draco Malfoy. Being attracted to him was bad enough but now she had to decide if she liked him as a person. So far he had proven that her inclinations towards him were wrong. At least this year.

"I would agree with that." She said it slowly letting the words fully sink into her own mind as she said them. She was friends with a Zabini and a Malfoy. Her mother would be ecstatic.

"We thought it might be mutually beneficial, and if you have no objections, if we studied together tonight." Anyone who overheard them might burst out laughing at the overly-polite phrasing that they were all using with one another. The signs actually all pointed to them all hating each other. When someone was brought up in old traditional families one was only overly-polite and sweet when they despised the person that they were talking to.

Hermione was slightly shocked. Studying was the last thing she had expected Blaise to propose. Harry and Ron only came to her with academic matters as a last resort when they needed help. No one else wanted to deal with how naturally everything came to her. She mused that it might be beneficial to work with her intellectual equals. It wasn't meant to be elitist. The three of them had grown up with parents who were intellectual and pushed their children to appreciate their own intelligence.

"Okay." Her interest was piqued. She had been so caught up in their appeal to her physical side that she hadn't considered the mental stimulation that they could provide. "I'll be in the library starting at 2." She turned and placed a hand on the door to exit.

"We'll see you then." Promise laced every word. Before she sunk into a puddle on the floor she quickly opened the door and slipped out of the classroom.

She must have read the same sentence at least 30 times. For the first time in her school career she couldn't concentrate. She had to keep fighting herself so that she wouldn't look for them every two minutes. She had ended up getting here half and hour before the appointed time. Restless, jittery, an… no she would not say that. You couldn't be anxious towards the arrival of two arch-nemeses, even if they were 'friends' now. Harry and Ron would completely lose it if they found out anything about this entire situation. They would yell, and rant, and rave, and then lock her in a tower. All of that would only happen because she was talking to them. Imagine if they knew that she was actually attracted to the two despised wizards…. wait… oh, it seemed pointless at this point to deny her attraction to them. They were just so… attractive. However just because she was attracted to them and couldn't stop dreaming about them didn't mean that she had to do anything about it. She refused to be just like every other starry-eyed girl mooning over them at every available opportunity. They were intellectual equals and now friends. Nothing more. Yes… right…

Blaise and Draco came around the corner and found Hermione lost in thought. She was worrying her bottom lip with her teeth and staring off into space while twirling a quill in her hand. From her aura they determined that she wasn't thinking about her Arithmacy homework. They looked at each other with matching raised eyebrows and small smirks. She looked completely shagable in that moment. Curly pieces of her hair were escaping their prison on top of her head and framing her face. A smile tugged at the sides of her mouth that weren't caught between her teeth. She had draped her robes over the back of her chair and underneath her sweater she had loosened her tie. If they didn't move soon all of the preparation that they had done for this meeting (in their room, in various closets, in the room right next to the library just a minute ago…) would be a waste.

"Hermione?" She jumped about a mile in the air. Her imaginings of them in her mind were replaced by the live versions in front of her. The live versions were so much better. Her air supply was suddenly incredibly depleted.

"Hi." She gestured to the chairs in front of her. "Please, sit." Sit they did. The air they had disturbed with the motion blew softly past her making her skin tingle. She took a deep breath to keep calm but that same air carried their scent on it. Her eyes had to fight to stay open as she inhaled, wanting to close so that she could savor the smell of sandal wood, stone, and something that she couldn't quite place but that screamed 'masculine'. The concoction swarmed her and her mouth watered as the thought of how that scent would taste floated through her mind. A blush threatened to break out when she comprehended what that meant. In an effort to distract herself from how they smelled she turned to conversation. "What are we studying?" She expected that they would be working on the Ancient Runes assignment that was due tomorrow, or the potions homework.

"Actually we were thinking that we could go over the postulate that Professor Norad mentioned in class today. It might be good to go over it before Wednesday." Hermione's head metaphorically exploded. They wanted to go over something before the teacher even taught it? They must have noticed her jaw drop because Draco spoke up.

"I'm guessing that no one in Gryffindor besides yourself bothers to learn something until the test is the next day…" As dry and slightly derogatory as that was she felt herself nod in agreement even as she turned the book she had been attempting to read around so that they could see that she had already opened to the page on the Prentiss Postulate.

The laughter started out as smiles and then bigger smiles until small chuckles and then full blown laughter escaped. She couldn't help but laugh as well. It was contagious. When they finally settled they each still wore smiles. Hermione's was more because she had just realized how absolutely gorgeous they were when they laughed. Warmth infused their eyes and sent sparks down her spine. The two rarely smiled at people other than their select friends and now her. If Hogwarts thought that they were irresistible just standing and scowling then this would surely create mass fainting and random stripping of clothing. It was nearly having that affect on her right now.

"I should be mad at you for offending my house but I can't deny the accuracy."

"Not everyone actually gives a damn about the fact that they are in school and therefore should care more about their studies than their appearance."

"Easy for you two to say. You probably wake up looking perfect." Heat and color flushed her face as she realized that she just said that out loud. The Italian looked stunned and then a slow grin crossed his face. She didn't like the look in his eye.

"You could always find out first hand Hermione..." Was he flirting with her? The sexual tension level at the table rose to epic proportions. Draco's smirk was no less mischievous than his friend's grin.

"I'd love to find out what you look like when you first wake up Hermione." His eyebrows raised and lowered quickly. "We should have a sleepover." Hermione's eyes went wide and her mouth went dry. This had gotten very serious very quickly. They were doing that devouring thing with their eyes again. Before they could overwhelm her she tried to defuse the situation with humor.

"If you wanted your nails painted that badly Draco all you have to do is ask. No need to add the pretense of a sleepover." A teasing grin crossed her features as it was his turn for his jaw to drop. Blaise was pressing his lips together in a futile effort not to break out into a smile or into laughter.

"She got you Dray." He stopped fighting the smile.

"I don't know whether to be offended at the calling into question of my masculinity, or incredibly impressed with you." He stared rather incredulously at her for a few moments. Her smile turned into a small pleased one. "That's almost a Slytherin thing to say." Her smile dropped.

"You don't have to insult me." She leveled him with a look that clearly stated what she thought of being compared with a Slytherin. Somewhere in the back of her mind she was honored that he would betray his house by complimenting her that way.

"That's the biggest compliment I can bestow." He threw the gauntlet well aware of how he would react if someone called him a Gryffindor. It would be much the same as her reaction right now. They locked eyes in a Gryffindor vs. Slytherin battle of the wills. Blaise knew that neither was going to back down any time soon.

"Children!" Startled they broke their gazes at the same time and looked at the darkest of the unlikely trio. "Neither of you will win that particular war. Let's get on with the studying shall we?" They both shot each other another look before dropping it. Blaise dropped his gaze to the book that she had slid towards them. "Gryffindors will never admit when they're wrong." His only tribute to his blasé comment was the tugging of the corner of his lips.

Hermione snatched the book away from his and turned it back towards herself with a huff. She didn't dignify the comment with a response. The Slytherins gave each other triumphant grins before pulling out their own Arithmacy books. Before settling in Draco shrugged off his robes to reveal the deep green sweater he had changed into after his classes of day. Blaise too had changed although his sweater was black. It did however have silver stitching. Glancing up at them Hermione just muttered "Slytherins" and went back to reading.

Three hours later they all sat around intellectually satiated. They had tackled the postulate without difficulty, completed essays for Snape, and mastered the next couple of Transfiguration concepts. Parchment was scattered across the table with various notes on them made with three distinct styles of writing. Hermione's neat lettering was interrupted by Draco's stylized scrawl which was notated by the eloquent penmanship of Blaise. It didn't escape attention of how natural the papers looked on the table between all of them. It was the culmination of three minds coming together. Now if only they could come together in other ways…

Surprisingly the afternoon had been invigorating. Hermione had never been so mentally challenged by anyone in her life. She loved it. The afternoon had pushed her control to the limits though. Those sweaters seemed to be teasingly caressing the two in a way she was desperately wanting to do. She could also see the movement of muscle beneath the cloth as they moved things around or leaned over to reach for something. Blaise and Draco had a matching habit of running their hands through their hair. Blaise did it when he was excited about an idea and was expanding on it. Draco did it when he was frustrated. It messed up their hair in such a way as to make them look like they had been thoroughly and properly snogged.

Their calmness throughout the afternoon was a complete façade. The table almost got knocked out of the way numerous times when her eyes would light up in the spirit of debate or her breathing would get heavier with excitement. All three of them had unknowing channeled their passions into their studies and had had one of their most productive afternoons ever. Now that all of the work that the three could come up with was complete there was nothing to channel it into except each other.

Blaise was trying to come up with something, anything, to prolong their time together. As hard as it was for him to be this close to her after Saturday night he didn't want to lose her company.

The situation was rapidly deteriorating. After the train ride he had thought that she was something that both of them wanted. That's what he told himself. Somewhere in his head he had to acknowledge that he knew she would be different for them from the moment they had decided to pursue her. She was just a different kind of girl .She matched them in every way, except for their incubi. Since the first library encounter he knew that she would be more to them. He was rapidly growing to desire all aspects of her and although the stubborn blonde would never admit it he was too.

Draco was about three seconds from diving across the table and kissing her. His incubi was roaring inside of his head. It remembered the power she could exude and was clamoring for more. Flashbacks from Saturday night were coming to mind and weren't helping his self control. His intellect might be satiated but it was the only part of him that was.

The devouring look was getting to be a habit. She wasn't sure how comfortable she was with that particular habit. All of the layers required by the school uniform seemed to melt away under their eyes so that they could caress her with their gaze. She was suddenly drowning in them. Her eyes refused to move from the warlocks in front of her.

Had she been in her right mind she might have questioned her perception of them as a package deal. The use of 'them' and 'they' had never been questioned. As startling and admittedly exciting as her initial dream and subsequent ones had been having two men was not an option. Not that she saw herself dating either or both of them. The very thought was beyond insane. It was just… hormones, combined with the attention she was getting from two very good-looking wizards.

"How about tea?" He had finally voiced his solution. Not that it was a perfect one by any means or what he actually wanted to do but it seemed to be the only thing that he could think of without just propositioning her… or hell just outright seducing her. Merlin knew his incubi was tempting him to do just that.

"Tea?" His companions voiced the question at the same time. Draco's voice showed his scorn for and incredulousness at Blaise's suggestion. Sitting down to tea was downright preposterous with all of the tension in the room. Tea was something that he only did at his mother's request when they had guests over to the manor. It wasn't something he wanted to do with the two people currently in need of a good and thorough shag from him, at least in his opinion.

Hermione was a little more appreciative of the suggested activity. Her nerves needed to calm down. A warm cup of tea might do just that. The last few moments before Blaise had spoken up had been dangerously heavy.

"Tea sounds wonderful." Blaise smiled at this. He wasn't without his motives.

"Great. Draco and I have a special tea in our room that his mother sends to us. It's incredible." He started to pack up his belongings and felt more than saw both Draco's approving grin and Hermione's startled stare.

She was going to their room…. Merlin help her.


	4. Incubi Quarters

Walking down a hallway had never been such an event. With every step the tension mounted between the three as they walked side by side down to the boys' room. Being the Head girl meant that Hermione knew where all of the house dorms were located. When Blaise and Draco turned down an unfamiliar corridor in the dungeons she was confused. As if sensing the pending question the blonde spoke up.

"When two Gryffindors got named the Heads Snape decided to make us the unofficial Heads of Slytherin house. If anyone has any problems they can come to us instead of having to go to him." He caught the look on her face. "No Hermione, as good a Head girl as you are no Slytherins save for the two of us feel comfortable talking to you both because you are a Gryffindor and as a member of Potter's trio. Tell me that Gryffindors would line up to see us if Blaise and I were Heads…" She had to concede that point. "Snape gave us our own rooms. They're just a couple of corridors away if any of the Slytherins ever need to see us." She was a little put out. She had had to make head girl to get her own rooms.

"But which one of you is Head girl?" She was teasing but she wasn't expecting the reply that she received. Both of her companions' minds went strait to the gutter. It really was a situational question. Blaise decided that his line of thinking was dangerous for the tender balance of his control. A glance sideways showed that Draco was obviously thinking along the same lines.

"Well Draco is quite the drama queen…" Draco was snapped out of his reverie involving all of the possible meanings behind 'Head Boy' and 'Head Girl' in relation to the two people next to him.

"If anyone is the girl here it's you Zabini. It takes you longer to decide what tie to wear…" He gave Hermione a playful smirk. "Honestly, stripes or solid, green or silver, the Chinese silk or the Moroccan silk, it's rather ridiculous."

"I only did that for the Christmas ball that your father hosted last year… Hermione, love, don't let him fool you… he purposely tousles his hair." Before she could comprehend the 'love' Draco spoke up.

"Well Blaise thickens his accent on purpose when the situation calls for it." It was startling for her to see these two normally controlled men having such a playful and slightly petty argument.

"Boys! I'm sorry. I was just playing. Why don't we let me be Head Girl for now and you two can discuss it more in depth later." The glares between them softened slightly. There was no reason for either to be having a battle in front of Hermione. They weren't competing for her they were trying to bring her around for both of them. Acting like first years wouldn't help the situation.

They had arrived at a light on the wall. It looked to be exactly the same as every other light that lit the corridor.

"Entri Nel Fuoco" Blaise's deep voice was even more lyrical when he spoke in his natural language. The sound floated over her like a caress and sent her heart beating just a little faster. The flames from the light suddenly sprang to life and skittered over the wall. They curved over the stone and outlined an archway. The stone within the flames shimmered and the archway was suddenly a doorway that opened into a common room.

The room was gorgeous and she couldn't help but look around. This was nicer than the rooms that she shared with Harry, or it could just be that they suited her better. The first thing to catch her eye was a set of large bookcases settled against the wall opposite. She was itching to go over and see what books they had. She was positive that more than a few couldn't be found in the Hogwarts library or even on a shelf at Flourish and Blotts. The guys smirked at each other at the look on her face and the unintentional couple of steps she took towards the bookcases. They took a few steps as well and it allowed the archway to become whole again.

Hermione tore her eyes away from the plethora of books before she settled in and started reading all of them. Instead she looked around the rest of the room. Comfy looking black couches were set up conversationally in front of a huge stone fireplace. Hermione loved stone fireplaces. This one was carved right out of the thick dungeon walls. A mahogany table sat in the middle and had more books stacked on it neatly. Just past that was the entrance to a kitchenette. That confused her. She and Harry didn't have a kitchenette in the Head dorms. There wasn't really a need.

Blaise saw her pondering the kitchen with her gaze. "As fond as I any type of food and the never ending tea resources of Hogwarts I sometimes find that I am in desperate need of coffee or of a good Italian meal."

"Blaise is an excellent cook and I daresay that he has me addicted to his coffee." They moved past her Blaise to one of the couches in front of the fireplace and Draco to the kitchenette. A wave of the Italian's wand had a fire in the grate. She crossed the room and took a seat on the couch opposite him. The intensity of the situation was returning.

"Tea then? Or would you prefer coffee?"

"I'll stick with tea for now although I may have to have a cup of that coffee at some point"

"Mother's Tea D. You know how to make it." She had never heard him refer to the blonde in such a casual way. She assumed it was because they were back in their rooms and had relaxed a bit. Blaise sure looked relaxed with one ankle resting on his knee and one arm stretched across the back of the couch. It had pulled the sweater a little tighter and was showing the lean body off. The sound of the kettle whistling rang through the room. She was trying not to launch herself over the table at the currently silent Slytherin and the loud noise startled her. She took the time to look at the other side of the room. Three doors were set into the wall. Two were side by side. They each had beautifully inscribed lettering on them of _DM _and _BZ_. It was obviously the doors to their bedrooms. The other was probably the restroom. The sound of tinkling china brought her to face the man now carrying a tray with three cups on it. He set it down on the table in front of them and took a seat next to Blaise.

"It's black. That's how Blaise and I take it. We have cream and sugar as well though." He loved the way she looked in their room. It would be easy for he and Blaise to release their pheromones again, and Merlin knew their incubi wanted them to, but he found himself wanting her to want them as them, not for their incubi capabilities. He already knew that she valued them for their intellect and they were all now 'friends', he just wanted to make sure that she wanted the men before her as men and not as a byproduct of a chemical reaction.

"Black is fine." She wasn't making it easy for his stance on taking the high road. She blew across the surface of the tea to cool it and in the process sent their minds spiraling. The action definitely drew attention to her lips that were dark and swollen from her teeth's worrying of them. The two warlocks watched intently as she lifted the cup to her lips.

Her eyes drifted shut for a moment. The warm liquid seemed to soothe some of the tightness within her. Her mind was calm and clear. She floated on the feeling for a moment before remembering that she wasn't alone. She opened her eyes to meet two calculating stares.

"With mid-year exams not too far away mother sent us this tea. It's infused with a calming potion as well as one to clear your head. It's wonderful after studying or an exam."

"I would have to agree. This tea is quite useful." She took another sip and relaxed back into the plush cushions behind her. By now the contrasting pair had also picked up their own cups and drank. For them the calming agent was also working against their rowdy incubi who were calling for them to make use of the comfortable couches. "I don't understand why, out of all the girls at Hogwarts who would readily kill for either of you to say a word to them, that you would choose to spend two afternoons and an evening with me."

Blaise and Draco nearly choked on their tea. They would have thought they imagined it if not for what she said next.

"I had a dream about you two. You two and me. I mean there you are all perfect in those sweaters. That table isn't much of a barrier to be honest. A simple moving spell and it would be out of the way…. I really can't decide who I like better. You're both so pretty…" Both of their minds metaphorically exploded. Here was the verbal proof that she did in fact like and want them. And apparently she had a thing for their sweaters.

"Hermione are you feeling all right?"

"Mentally and Health-wise yes. Physically kind of. I feel warm and tingly."

"What did you put in her tea Draco?" Brown eyes bored into his as though trying to rip the answer out of him.

"I didn't put anything in her tea, git. I wouldn't do that." He knew better than to take offense at that. The situation dictated the question.

"Then what's going on?" Blaise hissed.

"I have no bloody clue." The blonde hissed back.

"Merlin you two are sexy when you're angry. You should really think about getting really angry at each other and then kiss in the middle of the argument. If you record it you could make a lot of money." Her voice drifted off and her eyes glazed. It was easy to see that she was imaging the situation that she had just created with her words.

Said angry men were startled enough to stop and just goggle at her. They had never imagined her saying anything like that. Ever. They looked back at each other, their heads tilted in confusion. Something was going on. This definitely wasn't the girl that they knew. Apparently the incubi weren't inclined to argue over petty things like whether she was in her right mind. The human sides of them were starting to be swayed by the whispered temptations.

"Draco when you're calm what happens?"

"Blaise… what?" He really wasn't in the state of mind to be answering questions. Distractions from his tenuous grip on his control wasn't a good idea at them moment.

"Being relaxed lowers your inhibitions. The tea has an affect that lasts a while. Her inhibitions are practically gone. We never noticed the effect because we're not exactly uptight around each other." Made sense to Draco. And now that he knew that it was nothing but lowered inhibitions he had no qualms in taking control of the situation.

"Hermione," After drawing her attention away from her mental musings and onto himself he continued. "I would like to inform you that your dream could become a reality if you so desired." He let that sink in for a moment. Then in pure Draco style he resorted to action more than to words. Reaching over he grabbed Blaise and before the darker haired man could protest sealed their lips together. It was quick but enough to prove the heat that resided between them. After he had released his hold he quickly drew his wand and swept his arm moving both the unoccupied couch and the coffee table between them further into the center of the room and unobstructing his path to her.

She didn't really notice him walking over to her. Her eyes were still glued to the spot where the two warlocks had kissed. It was as though she were still watching it in her mind. Her aura had been steadily increasing since drinking the tea but it had spiked and was now a red that he had previously only seen surrounding himself and Blaise.

Bracing both hands against the cushions on either side of her head he leaned down and kissed her like he had just kissed Blaise. It held all of the heat and intensity as the one that he had just broken except that he held this one longer. It rocked him to the core. Something within him recognized her and whether it was the meeting of two powerful auras or whether it was just chemistry something sparked at the meeting of their lips. Somewhere in his mind he recognized the feeling as the same one he had experienced the night of the dinner party, he had just been too caught up in the moment to really comprehend it. As breathing became an issue again he eased pressure on her until their lips parted. Her eyes were shut now and it didn't look like she intended to open them anytime soon.

"Hermione?"

"Whoa."

"He's an incredible kisser isn't he?" Neither Draco nor Hermione had been noticing Blaise since the blonde had stalked over to the curly haired witch. Now he was right beside them. Hermione could only nod her assent before looking over at the Italian. Being open to suggestion he interpreted the look as he wanted to. That interpretation meant taking a seat next to her on the couch and turning her towards him. He started off barely touching their lips together. She was finally back into reality and tried to scoot closer to the teasing form beside her. He added slightly more pressure and cheered in his head when she tried to deepen it even more. He loped his arms around her and drew her even closer. Eventually he let the kiss reach the same intensity as the one she had had with Draco. The same electricity the same connection was there with Blaise as well although each varied with imprints of the owners.

At this point her mind had completely shut down. She knew in the back of her mind that something was completely off but she couldn't seem to hold onto the thought. She couldn't hold onto any thought. Blaise finally broke the kiss and stood back up taking her hand and tugging her up with him. She found herself pressed between them and once again face to face with Draco. Well not exactly face to face. He had a good number of centimeters on her.

The incubi were going crazy at this point. They could taste the power that surrounded her and their hosts. It was the most potent of drugs. All three of the students were getting high off of the connection that they held with each other. Draco was an instant from once again reaching her mouth and embracing the jolt of another kiss. He could feel the warm breath against his lips. Her amber eyes were cloudy and dark. Her face was flushed…

Then the fire roared in the grate and all three jumped away from each other as though Zeus himself had stuck them with a lightning bolt. The imprint of the face of Severus Snape looked out at them from the flames. He summed up the situation in his usually efficient manner. Knowing that the situation was delicate and not sure of the actual parameters he chose to be careful.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, I need to see you in my office." His head popped back out of the grate with another roar of the fire.

Outwardly silence reigned supreme. Inside of their heads however heartbeats pounded out unsteady rhythms and thoughts ran rampant. Blaise and Draco stared at Hermione and she stared at them. The males were trying to determine if she was going to bolt for the door. The female was mostly trying to determine what in Merlin's name had just happened. She couldn't seem to get that upset about it though a small voice in the back of her head was definitely touting that option. Every time she tried the thoughts just floated away from her.

When the two men determined that she wasn't going to run they looked away from her and at each other. They knew that Snape wanted them and was expecting them to have left immediately after his summoning. Now the issue of what to do was rising. They needed to leave immediately if they were to avoid Snape's wrath. At least whatever wrath he would show to his two favorite students. It was Blaise who came up with the plan. Draco was much too involved with talking himself out of telling Snape to go get the stick shagged out of his ass and resume his previous activities to be trying to come up with a plan.

"Hermione love, I think we all need to talk. Draco and I have to go see to what Professor Snape wants and then we'll be back. Why don't you stay and look over the books that you were staring at earlier. We'll be back shortly I assure you." Leaving no time for argument or discussion he half dragged his counterpart out of their common room leaving the startled witch to her perusal of their library.

The dragged had no idea what happened until he was outside in the hallway. His incubus was screaming at him when it discovered what had happened. They had been so close. Now he was being tugged down the hallway towards Snape's chambers and farther away from the common room.

When he had Draco sufficiently far away from the common room the Italian stopped and released him. When the darker noticed the flash in the lighter's eyes and the pulsing aura he knew the situation was precarious. Each of them had been in situations like this before. One of their incubi would override their control and the other would have to talk them down. Appealing to the incubi traits of possessiveness, greed, and/or self-preservation was the only way to do it. Blaise would have to tread carefully however. If he said the wrong thing the other incubi could turn against him.

"She'll be there when we get back." Clearly Draco's incubus wasn't impressed with this declaration. "Would you rather that Snape come to us? That's what would have happened had we ignored him." He could see the wheels start to turn. He was almost there. "He would have come down and kicked her out of the common room, probably have walked her back up to the main castle so that we couldn't follow her…" The anger that had been directed at him died slowly as the full ramifications hit the other man.

"Fine then." It came out as more of a snarl than two actual words but Blaise took it. As Draco came back to himself again the apology was written on his face. Neither of them apologized for these lapses anymore after both having dealt with numerous ones from each other but guilt still shone in each other's eyes in the aftermath of one.

Silently they turned and continued on the way to Snape's quarters.

"Think she knows she's stuck in there?" The black haired man mused aloud. He was thinking of their dorm which had the added safeguard that you needed the password and whereabouts to enter but also a different password to exit.

"Not a chance." answered his companion.

Hermione stood unmoving for several moments. Draco and Blaise had kissed. Then Draco had kissed her. Then Blaise had kissed her. Then they had sandwiched her between them. Then Draco had almost kissed her again. Then Snape had interrupted. Then they left. The sequence of events ran through her head over and over.

She was alone. In their room. Her first reaction was to bolt for the door and hope that she could remember the route back to the main part of the castle. She almost put that into action then remembered that she wasn't far from the Slytherin common room that held some of the more unseemly members of the house. Her decision to stay made she turned to survey the bookshelves that had captivated her earlier. There really was no point in barraging herself for what had happened until they got back and they could all talk.

She barely knew where to start. The extensive collection was sorted into categories and from there alphabetically. It seemed as though they, much like her, had kept all of their schoolbooks from previous years. She had seen and admired many of the additional books that they had on each of the school subjects. Potions, DADA, and surprisingly Charms were the biggest categories. Not surprising was the number of quidditch books that rested within easy reach. She let her eyes skim over the titles as she walked the length of the shelves. She came to the end and it was here that she took her time.

'Various' was the over-generalized category that she found herself in at the end of the shelves. She realized that this section was actually broken down into sub-sections. Approval swept through her. She glanced at the book titles intending on going back to a charms book that had caught her interest. _The Business Practices of Goblins_, _Making Money the Muggle Way, Necessary Negotiations, Practical Practices for Wizarding Businesses, Magical Meals_… Her hand seemed to have a mind of its own as it reached out and felt a certain book slide into her hand of its own accord. The Hogwarts library used the same spell. Once you narrowed in on the book you wanted it slid out to you. This particular book had caught her interest when it lacked a title on its spine. For Hermione it was the ultimate tease. She just had to know what it was. There wasn't a title on its cover either. She didn't feel any spells or protection on the book to ward off readers.

The book looked new enough but the pages were spread slightly from numerous readings. Now her interest was really piqued. What was it that they read so often? She drew the cover open only to stare, stunned, for long moments. There written in a beautiful flowing script were two words. _Kama Sutra_. She had been sheltered as much as her nature would have allowed her parents to do. She had however heard of the Kama Sutra. Written by a muggle in India as a guide to virtuous living, the only part known by the majority of the world was the second part that detailed various sexual positions. At the bottom of that first page had two more words in smaller writing. _Magical Edition_. Magical Edition? Sex was something that occurred the same way whether you were magical or muggle. Why would you need a magical edition?

Curiosity got the better of her. As uncomfortable as she might feel snooping through a sex manual she was still curious about the book. Turning the page she didn't find the table of contents that she had anticipated. Instead laid out before her were two figures, nude, and standing next to each other. As she watched they moved. She stared fascinated as the two figures showed how to get into the classic missionary position and then began to move together to show how the position worked. She assumed that this must be why it was the Magical Edition. The pictures moving seemed like it would be convenient as a reference tool. She went to turn the page but discovered that it would not turn.

The figures gave her the answer as to why. As she watched the figures moved again, this time the male figure had hooked one arm behind the leg closest to Hermione's view and raised the knee almost to the woman's chest. The title of the page re-wrote itself to say _The Plough_. Crossing the room and still absorbed in the book Hermione sat down in the spot vacated by Blaise and continued to absorb the book.

Only years of etiquette training under their mothers had Draco and Blaise not outwardly pouting and angry at the untimely interruption. Still their mood projected and anyone not at least in sixth year was sent fleeing in a different direction while the upper years forewent their usual greetings and just went about their business not daft enough to incur their attention.

Their head of house didn't seem to share his house's cautiousness with the two as he continued to finish grading a third year's essay which as per usual with most of the school wasn't up to his standards. Finally placing the completed essay aside he looked up to find the only evidence of their impatience, as always, in their eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, I have a couple of things that you two need to be aware of and see to. The first is that Professor McGonagall has asked that we find the persons responsible for the turning of the corridor leading to the Gryffindor common room green and silver with the Slytherin seal just before the Fat Lady's portrait. I assured her that we will as always do our best." All three knew that a particularly ambitious Fourth year had been behind the prank and that he was being amply praised by the entire house for his efforts.

"Second, Mira has been falling behind in her work. I'm sorry to say that I think it has to do with the McMillan boy. If you two could possibly divert her attentions onto both someone more suitable and possibly encourage her academic pursuits it would be highly appreciated." Draco and Blaise were particularly adept at knowing who would be good with whom. Blaise already knew that Sylas Bennett had been after her since the beginning of the year. It wouldn't be hard to give the fifth year some friendly advice so that he would finally ask her to Hogsmeade. He was confident that Mira would like Sylas if he finally talked to her… or just talked at all.

"Finally, I want you two to be careful. Ms. Granger is a public figure both as a representative of this school and as a member of an elite family. I was wondering when the two of you would finally realize what's been in front of you for six years. Now that you have, it's imperative that the situation be handled with grace and discretion. Be careful with her. You're excused."

As though nothing momentous had just occurred he chose another essay off the stack and began measuring it.

Quickly his two students exited the office. Once they were well away from Snape and still away from the Slytherin common room they turned to each other in tandem.

Hermione didn't even notice the flames that sprung up behind her as the wall melted away to reveal the two men prominently in her thoughts. They didn't announce themselves as they entered preferring to take her in before she guarded herself in their presence. They were also relieved that she was reading instead of anticipating their return upon finding out that she was technically trapped. It was Blaise who took discreet pleasure in finding her in the spot that he had been in before.

Draco walked forward intent on letting her know of their presence. He wasn't paying enough attention because he missed the pulsing red aura that surrounded her. His eyes landed on the page of the book she was engrossed in just a second before his hand came down on her shoulder. The implications of her reading slammed into him at the exact time that the contact point between them sent a shock up his arm and down his spine.

Hermione jumped violently, the book flying out of her hand, and a turned around with a scream of surprise. Blaise was across the room and standing next to Draco before the scream had finished echoing in the cavernous room. He had been paying attention and Draco's aura's shift from the calmer cooler color to the sudden violent red had him wondering what was going on.

Hermione's face was approximately the color of Draco's aura. Glancing down to where the book had landed the Italian was quick to leash in his own reaction. He couldn't imagine the witch in front of him had actually looked through it. Draco had given him the rare book for his last birthday with the inscription 'Let's Get Inspired'. The book was definitely inspiring. Right now he really wanted to see just how it had been 'inspiring' Hermione.

In a moment that was reminiscent of the one the three had shared before the boys' hasty departure they all just stood and stared at each other for long moments. There was absolutely no way that Hermione could have been more embarrassed. She had meant to put the book down as soon as she discovered what it was. Instead she had allowed herself to be drawn in and as a result had not heard them return or for that matter had no idea how much time had passed. Her mind was reeling for a way to extricate herself from the room and then avoid them until they all graduated.

"Found something of interest in our library did you Hermione?" Blaise's voice held a slight husk to the silky richness that rubbed her senses into a hyper sensitivity. Gathering the shreds of her dignity she managed an answer even as her knees were threatening to give way at any moment.

"Yes. I did. I apologize if I wasn't intended to see it." Stormy eyes flashed and a pale body tensed at her words. Draco was practically shaking in an effort to restrain himself.

"Hermione let's be clear." The blonde's voice held an edge to it that had his intended audience licking her suddenly dry lips. "That's the one book in our collection that we, rather ardently, encourage you to read, study, and learn from whenever you feel the compulsion. As I'm sure you've discovered it changes and adapts to the level and preferences of the person. In fact I'm rather curious as to what exactly it was showing you that we missed."

Images assaulted all her of the pages and the figures in them transforming in her mind to reality and the three of them in those positions some of which had made her curiosity burn as to the practicality of them. Before she knew that it had happened or that it had come from her a low moan escaped her throat.

In a seemingly choreographed move the two men were on her side of the couch and closing in on her before she could register any of it. Snape's words of caution were the farthest thing from their minds at that point.

"Cara, we want you." Through the spinning in her head she could only nod. She felt like she was drowning in the force of their nearness and even now they just kept coming. Her embarrassment was gone. Replaced with an increasing hum of anticipation. She felt like she was going to jump right out of her skin. The looks on their faces was intense and hungry. She vaguely recalled the films they had shown back in muggle school on the cats like leopards and panthers that were so beautiful and powerful and dangerous that you couldn't take your eyes off of them.

"Hermione now's your chance to say no." They paused poised on the balls of their feet. Waiting to pounce. Their incubi were clawing at the inside of their minds. Screaming at them. Somehow the moment was too important to let that side of themselves rule it.

"Yes." She made the decision without even contemplating it very hard. She had made up her mind before they even stated the need for an answer.


	5. Shatter

This is some pure smutty goodness. If that's not your thing just skip to the next chapter. You won't be missing any major plot points.

**YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

Every step they took seemed to echo through the air and pounded through her heightening the intensity of the moment. Hermione had no idea where to look or what to do. She wasn't completely innocent. She and Krum had snogged a bit while he was here, and she had succumbed to Seamus' accent one night last year and had snogged him, and she knew the basic mechanics of sex, but these were hardly normal circumstances. They seemed to be everywhere at once. Her hands were shaking with the compulsion to touch but had no idea where to put her hands. Her eyes were constantly moving as she tried to look at both of them at once.

Blaise and Draco took the need to decide away when they reached her. She was turned carefully by Draco to face him, so carefully that it was as if he was afraid that she was going to shatter at any moment. Her skin burned where he grasped it to bring her arm up around his neck. She couldn't help the shuttering intake of breath as his grey eyes seemed to strip down to the very essence of her. She could see everything in his eyes. The storm behind them was taking her willingly into their turbulence. She nearly jumped out of her skin as her back warmed with the presence of Blaise. His effect was no less severe than his blonde counterpart's, and the burn was no less intense as he brought her other arm up to hook behind his head. It might have been uncomfortable but her body wasn't registering anything but theirs.

Of their own accord her hands tangled in the equally silky strands at the top of their necks. Draco's eyes shifted and he was no longer staring into her eyes but at her lips. Ever so slowly he lowered his head and kissed her with the lightest brush of his lips against hers. An electrical current seemed spark as their lips met and had her gasping. She must have acted like a conduit because apparently Blaise felt it too, and he was suddenly much more in the action, taking advantage of his location to give attention to the jumping pulse point on her neck. Her arms inadvertently tightened drawing them both that one step closer so that she was pressed between them again. The slight brush of lips turned bolder as Draco's control slipped just a little bit.

Blaise's wicked mouth struck gold as he found a spot just where the line of her jaw met her neck. He felt the vibrations as his ministrations drew unintelligible murmurs out of her. The incubi pheromones that surrounded them were driving her sensitivity level up to the point where each touch was echoing through her system, and she was quickly drowning in the strength of it . The combination of the Italian working her hot spot and Draco finally letting the kiss get carried away with the force of their connection was too much for her. She wobbled as her knees momentarily buckled under her on a moan. Strong arms caught her with ease. Unfortunately the move dislodged both sources of her pleasure and she whimpered in protest.

Without any communication between them Draco was walking towards the door of their room. Blaise swept her off her feet and into his arms. He was no longer trying to contain the sheer power that he exuded and he almost glowed with it. Looping her arms around his neck she pulled his head down for a kiss that was nothing like the earlier gentleness she had shared with Draco. With a practiced ease Blaise managed to keep up with her fervor and navigate his way into the bedroom. Their counterpart was waiting for them impatiently and already down to his shorts.

Blaise eased out of the kiss pleased with the way she put up a resistance to his absence. He wasted no time in placing her onto the bed so that he could mirror his friend's state of undress. Both of the other occupants of the room watched hungrily as deft hands reached over his head to grab his sweater and pull it easily up over his head teasing them slightly when he held the sweater in front of his chest for a minute before letting it drop and baring the expanse of tanned skin to their eager gazes. His slacks were shucked with the same practiced ease. Even without the added incubi draw Blaise was gorgeous. Draco, no matter how many times he took in this view, never let it go unappreciated. Hermione, seeing this for the first time, let her eyes wander over him contemplating just how far short her imaginings had fallen from the real thing. A sudden stab of impatience speared through the recently undressed man and had him up on the bed and kissing Hermione again before he knew what hit him.

A pulling hand on his shoulder had him coming back to himself. He rolled and put himself on the opposite side of Hermione from Draco with them both propped on one arm and her lying in between them. The only problem with the position was her still fully dressed state. "Hermione, take your clothes off for us love." Gentle as his kisses weren't the whispered request sent her heart pounding as she fully considered the implications behind the act. Saying yes was easy compared to the thought of undressing in front of them. This was a much more potent way of giving herself to them.

They knew it too. It was the entire reason that Draco had asked. He and Blaise needed it to keep them from questioning her consent later, from wondering whether it was the draw of their incubi pheromones or whether she really wanted them. Even through she seemed to enjoy their company and the attentions that they had been giving her, this was an entirely different level.

She looked from one to the other, taking the opportunity to admire the luminescent skin, molded physique, and an equally comparable beauty that Draco held to his counterpart. She had been caught up in Blaise's show, and had failed to give due credit to the male that had been lying on the bed upon their entrance.

"Cara?" The Italian violently silenced the incubi inside him that was begging for him to just take her. He knew what Draco was trying to do with his request.

Hermione was terrified out of her mind. She had a feeling that if she did this that a marked change in her life would occur that had little to do with the sex. The voice in her head, the one that had rarely made an appearance before these two strutted their way firmly into her life, told her to stop being scared and live her life for once. Scooting out from between them she slid to the edge of the massive bed and stood.

Whatever courage she was lacking came to her full force when she turned and met two sets of eyes that she swore were burning right through her clothes. Their anticipation was boosting her confidence and her hands weren't even shaking as she gripped the edge of her sweater and pulled it over her head. Undoing her already loosened tie was next. As she pulled the red silk out of her collar she let herself enjoy the ritual for the first time. The rub of it through her shirt as she pulled and the sound of it against the cotton was almost sexy, made more so by the eyes that were locked on hers and were silently promising her things she only dreamt of.

Toeing off her mules and propping one foot up on the bed frame to roll down her knee high socks she heard their breath catch. Only then did she realize the position that she had inadvertently put herself in. With her leg up her school skirt was hiked up to mid thigh and with her audience in front of her it gave them a great view.

Bold as her actions were she still blushed when she realized what Blaise and Draco were so enraptured with. She finished sliding the sock off and slid the other one off keeping her knees together to maintain some sort of modesty. She laughed at herself inside her head at that. She was undressing for them and worried about modesty. Both members of her audience knew what she was amused by. Hell, they were thinking the same thing.

With her legs bare she couldn't help but feel as though this situation had just gotten much more intimate even though both her skirt and shirt were still on. Without her even being aware of it her hands still working, now having moved on to the buttons on her shirt. It was halfway undone before she even realized what was happening.

Both of the males were certainly aware of what was happening as they followed every movement of her hands with their eyes. As each button popped they were teased with a little bit more flesh. The four beings housed in the two bodies on the bed were internally straining at their self-imposed leashes. Finally the shirt fell open loosely shrugging it slipped down her arms and she drew her arms out of it.

The twin piles of flesh were beautifully rounded by the, surprisingly, lacy, and not surprisingly, white, bra. Mouths watered at the display. Her small, delicate, hands went to the back of her skirt, the zipper rasping loudly in the quiet room as she tugged it down. The material fell of its own violation leaving her in the bra and matching panties. Both of her watchers had to keep from laughing. Inside their heads they knew that the matching set wasn't to be sexy it was just practical to wear matching undergarments, and that the white was nothing other than the color that wouldn't show under her shirt. But damn if that didn't just turn them on more as part of the Hermione package.

The one thing that was surprising was the front closure bra. As she undid the clasp and the cups fell away from each other releasing their burden they flinched as part of the near violent reaction they had at the small nuance. Their hands tightened a fraction as they strained to let her finish. She hooked her thumbs in the side of her panties and pulled them down bending to get them down all the way and inadvertently sending her breasts swinging.

They cracked. She was done technically. They rolled off either side of the bed and quickly rid themselves of their shorts before approaching the beauty at the front of the bed.

Even with the strangeness of it there was something deeply masculine about it all that made the air just a touch warmer.

She was brought out of her perusing by suddenly getting lifted off of her feet. As Draco placed her back on the bed her nerves returned. They instantly picked up on her change in mood. Now that she had given herself to them they felt no hesitation to help her with those nerves and released the pheromones they had been holding back.

The result was instantaneous. As soon as they were on the bed she turned towards Draco, who was closer, and her body melted into his as she captured his lips in a kiss that quickly turned edgy. Blaise, never one to let himself be left out, fitted himself behind her and ran a hand down her side the tips of his fingers brushing over the soft skin on the side of her breast. He caught the slight shiver that ran through her. Fixing his lips onto the juncture of her neck and shoulder he let one hand wander up to cup one weighty breast. He grinned into her skin as she arched into his touch trapping his hand briefly between her breast and Draco's chest.

Her legs moved restlessly as a blood pounded in her ears and she became intensely sensitive. With the near telepathic connection that she would have been curious about had her mind not been occupied they rolled her onto her back. Not without resistance Draco released her mouth and moved to copy Blaise who had found a place leaving what would not be a small mark right below her clavicle with one hand still playing with the pliant skin of her breast. The blonde made short work of creating his own mark. She had been too distracted to feel the first one, but the dull pinch of his teeth sent a pang of desire strait through her and had her hands digging into the skin they were currently caressing. The task complete, and her reaction stored in the back of his mind for later use, he shifted his attentions downward.

Again in perfect sync their mouths closed over their hands' objects of fascination. The little half mewl half moan that she uttered went strait to their now straining erections. Her back curved up towards them as the tiny part of her brain that was still working to sort out sensations gave up with the vastly different and constantly changing techniques. Blaise was almost reverent creating a deep, steady throb in an entirely different part of her. Draco's urgent attentions were creating a matching urgency within her as well. Surprisingly it was the languid Italian that moved first making his way down.

He was almost overly careful. Guiding her legs to rest over his shoulders he parted her carefully with his thumbs. At the first touch of his hot tongue to her folds she keened and arched, tight as a bow string. Sweat popped up on her skin and her hands clawed one in the sheets and one pressing into Draco's back. On a hunch he pressed his tongue lightly to her clit. She screamed as her orgasm slammed into her. Both men just gently stoked less sensitive skin even as they rode out their own high as her power flowed into them.

It seemed that the repeat power surge was no less intense than the first one. They turned matching self-satisfied grins to each other even as the lick of flames that accompanied the absorption of energy faded from their eyes.

It was no mild surprise when small hands grabbed Blaise on either side of his head dragging him up the bed so that she could give him one hell of a thank you kiss. Her hands then busied themselves stroking over Draco once again when she had the darker one where she wanted him.

Draco chose to save Hermione's incredible reaction to them for later contemplation. Right now her hands were driving him to distraction as they roamed freely over  
his reachable parts. As she still hadn't let Blaise's mouth go he decided to make himself useful.

Her thighs had fallen together with the absence of Blaise's body but readily parted as Draco's hand ran his hand up and down one smooth thigh. It was with a careful tenderness that he let his fingers wander over her just grazing the satiny skin. When her legs fell slightly wider he slipped into the wet warmth aligning one long digit he pushed forward slightly and feeling only a slight resistance. Pushing a little more he slid in easily and almost groaned at the feel of her. He did manage to wrangle a gasp from Blaise-bruised lips as he went deeper, wriggling, to test her limits. Slipping in a second finger he felt her tighten the around the digits as he stretched her slightly. When she relaxed he began the real work to make what would come next as good for her as possible. Pumping slowly in and out to get her used to the sensation he twisted his hand and scissored his fingers to prepare her for the unknown invasion.

Blaise set out to distract her by challenging himself to find all of the hotspots on the upper part of her body. When she arched as his fingers pressed into the right spot inside her Draco's libido made the decision that she was as ready as she could be. Blaise and Draco had already had a brief, frank, discussion about this very situation.

"Cara, are you ready sweetheart?" The passion glaze slipped dimmed from her eyes somewhat as she realized what he was asking. She nodded slowly.

"But, how…?" The question died on her lips as a blush spread over her chest and up into her cheeks.

"Draco's going to be first if that's okay. I'm a little wider than he is and we thought length would be easier." She got even darker as his delicately worded reasoning penetrated to its full implications. She chanced a glance downward not really sure that either of them would fit at all. Draco moved so that he was in between her thighs and moved one leg to wrap around his hips. Blaise stretched out beside the pair and turning Hermione's head captured her lips once again.

When he felt her body relax slightly with the magic of Blaise's kiss, he surged forward. Immediately she stiffened and whimpered into Blaise's mouth. Leaning down he whispered in her ear. "I'm so sorry. It'll only hurt for a moment I promise." Grasping her hips firmly in his hands he gently rolled them so that their positions were switched without either of their lower bodies moving.

"Why did you do that?" Hermione asked while trying to breathe through the foreign feeling of his invasion and the last remnants of pain.

"This way you're in control You control the movements and the pace." As per their discussion Blaise moved behind her to straddle Draco's legs. Placing his hands on her hips to replace the blonde's he gently moved her hips back and forth just slightly. The movement sent a shot of pleasure through her. Lifting slightly he raised and then lowered her. A moan rewarded his efforts. The aforementioned blonde's hands curled into fists as he fought to keep his Malfoy control.

With Blaise's help she started a steady pace. Once she found it his hands moved to cup and fondle her breasts. Draco started to match her pace and found his arousal reaching dangerous heights as he watched the two of them over him. Usually he had stamina that lovers lauded him for. Tonight with his ultimate fantasy being played out lterally on top of him he was close to disgracing himself. He moved one hand that had been resting on her thighs to burrow where they were joined. Circling her clit with his thumb he felt her start to come apart.

When Blaise felt the girl pressed to his chest start to convulse his hands slipped down to her hips to keep them moving even as delighted in feeling her orgasm in his arms. Hermione was desperately trying to breathe as the tightness from earlier returned with triple force. When she felt Draco's thumb circling her sensitive numb she started to move in short, jerky movements. A moment later she shattered in Blaise's arms.


	6. The Morning After

Hermione woke feeling both lethargic and hot. As she was naked and it was Saturday neither of these feelings were overly troubling. Wait… she was naked? The brunette tried to examine her situation even as the memories from the night before came back. They were definitely memories. Not having participated in activities such as the ones from the night before there was no way even her imagination could have come up with images that vivid. This explained the fact that numerous limbs stronger than her own were rendering her incapable of much movement and restricted her further when the limbs tightened fractionally as she tried to escape. Those and the chests pressed against her were the source of the heat, heat that was just short of painful. Eventually she managed to slip and worm her way out of the ensnaring appendages. She turned back to look at her bedmates in amazement when her movements didn't wake them. The fact that the idea of them waking wasn't as petrifying as it probably should have been wasn't something she wanted to look too hard at now.

As out of character as last night's strip show was, in the middle of it all she had still folded her clothing into a neat pile. Crossing to it she picked up the clothing and walked towards the door. Hermione couldn't stop herself from stealing a last glance towards the bed. Her heart beat just a little faster at the intertwined bodies that contrasted just as much as the men that inhabited them. The cool metal of the handle brought her back to reality and she slipped through closing the door quietly behind her.

Faced with the immense and only partially familiar space she quickly dressed. As she did she couldn't help the memories of doing the exact opposite last night. A quick glance around showed that Blaise had placed her school bag on a low table. She wouldn't doubt that it's placement between the dragonhide bag and what looked like Italian leather was completely, if perhaps subconsciously, on purpose. Refusing to think on those implications she walked to the portion of the wall that they had entered through yesterday.

It stood resolutely solid in front of her. Curious, she placed a hand on the cool stone. It gave nothing away remaining unyielding. Retrieving her wand she cast a simple revealing spell that Bill Weasley had taught her. It told her that the doorway was password protected on exit as well as entrance. Her father's office was protected this way too, it was clever. Frustratingly clever, she found as she quickly ascertained that "Entri Nel Fuoco_"_ wasn't the password. Knowing it wouldn't be anything simple the brunette started thinking.

'Entri Nel Fuoco' she knew meant 'Enter the flame' in Italian. Draco was English though and traced that heritage back a ways. There was French in his background though, and the Malfoys had a home in Versailles she knew. Going with that she tried 'Exit the Flame'. The wall stayed put. Closing her eyes she tried to think back to the comings and goings.

'Enter the Flame' made sense when the flame created the entrance. When they had left she hadn't been paying attention to the details. Thinking of those moments she tried to look past Blaise dragging Draco out of the room. Nothing had happened. A small frown appeared on her lips. The wall had just melted away to create the exit. There was something there.

"Sorti la Pierre" The wall melted away in front of just as it had for Blaise the night before.

"It's no wonder they call you the brightest witch of your age Hermione. We thought ourselves clever when we came up with that." She jumped a few feet in the air at the slight drawl of Draco's voice. Her heart stopped beating for a moment and then resumed at a rapid-fire pace She knew sneaking out was probably a cowardly move after last night but getting caught was just embarrassing. It was with no small amount of dread that she turned to face them, for she knew without looking that Blaise was right beside him.

Oh Merlin. They were standing just outside the open bedroom door in nothing but slacks. No force on earth could have stopped her eyes from caressing the same expanses of skin that her hands had the previous night with exuberance. Her mouth went dry as the force of their presence washed over her. It would have surprised her that she hadn't noticed them when they had come in if she wasn't aware of her penchant for not noticing anything in the middle of a puzzle.

She swallowed hard as she felt the wall close back up behind her. It was a struggle not to repeat the password just so that she had a means of quick escape.

"Why were you going to leave, Cara?" Blaise's carefully evened voice was only betrayed by an almost overlooked flash of hurt in his dark eyes. She could have given the half-truth of 'I don't know.' But it wouldn't have been right. She didn't know somethings but she did know why she was running and if she was going to run she should at least tell them the truth as to why.

"Because, I don't know." It wasn't a statement she needed to elaborate on as the full meaning was clear in her eyes for them to see. Hermione needed to know, to be in control. She wasn't in control of this situation and she was scared of that fact. All of their hurt and anger dissipated in the light of that revelation.

"We have a few things to tell you that might help you understand where we're coming from." The Italian talked slowly and carefully as though afraid of spooking her. "Why don't you sit while I make breakfast? I'll bet you're as famished as we are from missing dinner last night." Not that anyone in the room was particularly upset about that fact in light of the reasoning behind it. He was absolutely right as her empty stomach could attest to. A part of her argued that staying was a very bad idea. A stronger part, one that fully remembered the easy camaraderie from yesterday afternoon and the even easier night, reminded her that she knew how to get out should the need arise.

Draco could hardly stop himself from cheering as she once again took a step forward towards them.

It was true that 'I don't know' was an easy way to explain that she had some things about this situation that she needed to think about. She hadn't wanted to say that but it was the only thing she could have come up with to try and explain herself. It was fortunate that they seemed to read the real implications behind the elusive statement and let it rest. As she watched the two of them make breakfast, in the thankfully easy silence, she contemplated some of those things… or tried to contemplate them.

Blaise was making her heart pound. Only most of the pounding was due to his half-naked state. The other fraction was fear. He wielded the razor-sharp knife with deftness and much to her dismay speed. He came oh-so-close to slicing off pieces of his beautiful flesh with each flash of the blade. His unwitting, or so she thought, show was keeping her breath hitched in her throat from nerves.

The chef on the other hand knew exactly what he was doing both with the knife and to Hermione. He could hear the almost-silent sharp intakes of air that she made whenever he came too close to his hands and he reveled in it. His ancestors had invented fine cooking and every Zabini learned how to cook at a young age. Draco loved watching him cook but had long ago learned to trust in his knife skills. Having a new audience made it just a little bit more of a show.

The female member of the group was too caught up in watching Blaise create sex with a knife to notice Draco's gaze. He watched her watch the other man and couldn't help his lips from twitching up in amusement. He knew exactly what his counterpart was doing. It seemed she too was turned on by the Italian's cooking skills and watching Blaise play to both the arousal and concern for his welfare was the real show in the kitchen.

For Draco the domesticity of the scene was the real turn on. She fit with them perfectly. Beautiful with her personality making her even more so, an intellectual equal, socially beloved, a fantastic lover, she would make a great moth… he cut himself off. He had no doubts that she was meant to be with them but their courtship was young yet. They didn't even know yet what her thoughts on last night were. She could just be attracted to them and not have any intentions beyond that, after all while not frowned upon in the wizarding world, triads were still by no means normal.

Crossing to the stove he snuck a hand under Blaise's arm and snagged a piece of sausage from the skillet. He wasn't quick enough though as he found his forearm trapped between a side and a bicep. Just as that registered the cook ducked his head and nipped the sausage from Draco's fingers. Hermione laughed at the display and tried to hide the rush of heat to her cheeks when she caught a glimpse of Blaise's tongue as it licked the grease from the pale digits.

At any other point Draco would have capitalized on the flush that suddenly infused both her face and her aura. Hell, given the choice he would have just seduced her back into bed and kept her there until she understood everything and had agreed to be with them. But he realized from observing her over the years that she would never accept any choice made under those circumstances. If this was going to work she had to make the choice with a clear head. With that in mind he had to diffuse the situation, especially when the tensing of Blaise's body told him where the man's head was.

"Would you kindly stop staring at the lovely Ms. Granger and finish cooking breakfast? I'm starving." The glare that Blaise threw him had no real heat to it but clearly showed off the Italian's annoyance.

Long ago they had placed anti-burn charms on all of the pots and pans as they tended to get… distracted in the course of making a meal. When Blaise turned his attention back to the stove everything was keeping warm and waiting for him. He finished whipping the eggs and poured them into a pan with a hiss. A mere few minutes later and he was adding the pre-sautéed sausage and veggies on top of the eggs. Some salt, pepper, and a few other spices and he used the spatula to scramble it all together. Once it all looked cooked he used a generous hand when adding grated aged cheddar. The cheese melted quickly and he dished the concoction out onto the three plates waiting on the counter. Opening the oven he reached in quickly and grabbed the now toasted bread slicing them cleanly in half and adding it to the plates. Carefully balancing the three plates he walked them over to the table and set them down.

Draco made himself useful by grabbing three glasses out of the cupboard and juice from the refrigerator. Hermione followed with the three mugs of coffee. Draco was right. Blaise's coffee was something else. Once Hermione had set down the mugs and taken a seat Blaise and Draco sat as well. Unable to resist the tempting aromas Hermione picked up her fork and took a bite. It was incredible. She had never seen breakfast prepared quite this way but discovered that the blend of flavors was even better when put all together like this.

"Blaise this is delicious. When did you learn how to cook?" The praised man preened under her compliment.

"It's a tradition in my family that everyone learns how to cook when they're young. The house-elves will cook for occasions but most of the time my family does all of the cooking ourselves. The dish is actually from the vacation my family took to the United States. It was picked up from Muggles. They call it a scramble. I just added some seasonings to it."

"I like it all put together like this." Silence reigned for a good while as all three ate as quickly as the balance between their manners and their hunger would allow them to. One by one they each leaned back in their chairs, hunger sated and sipped the remains of coffee and juice. As the silence lengthened and the excuse to avoid conversation was stretched thin the blonde decided to just get it all out.

"Hermione I hope you know that last night was more than physical for us." Hermione started at the sudden start to the conversation she had been hoping to avoid. She had been content with the companionable silence on their current situation as she ate good food and basked in their presence. It was odd that she felt so comfortable around them when she had only really gotten to know them over the past week. She should be losing her mind at her predicament.

"Cara, when Draco and I saw you on the platform to come here this year we both realized what we were missing. We have been lovers for a few years now and we do our best to keep it quiet. As you know it hasn't been exclusive to any extent. When we found out what we felt we decided to pursue you and see if you would be open to having us in your life. To make it perfectly clear, in this situation we come together. Triads are more accepted than ever…" Hermione interrupted Blaise's seemingly rehearsed reasoning.

"The two most sought after wizards, more than likely in all of Europe, suddenly decided that they wanted to be with me. Just like that?"

"Just like that. Consciously at least. We're fairly certain that it's been unconscious for a few years now." He saw the look on her face. "Is it really so hard to believe?"

"Yes! You two really do wake up looking perfect!" She exclaimed as she made a general gesture towards the two half-naked men.

"You obviously don't look at yourself in the morning." Was the response to her exclamation as both men blatantly looked her over.

"Why now? We've been civil and barely so for the last 6 years. Now this? I don't understand." She looked at them. It had obviously been a question in her mind for a while. "Not even a week ago you two came up to me in the library. I'm not completely certain that we have even spent 24 hours together. Then last night… It all happened so fast."

"We know. If you need time we understand. We have a tendency to go after what we want as soon as we realize we want it. Just know that Draco and I discussed it and we want to go forward with this as a real relationship. Exclusively."


End file.
